love lost, and a sister found
by NOT.ALL.BLONDS.R.DUM
Summary: Edward leaves in NM & Victoria comes to play. Bella joins her and they become a coven, with a few new members. what happens 6 years later when they see a few familiar faces at school? what if Bella didn't forgive so easily? ADOPTED BY Book.Choi!
1. only hours

**IMPORTANT:  
**

**Great news, after only a few days, Book(.)Choi has agreed to take over this story for me. **

**We've agreed that if anyone still wants to use the ideas or story we're happy to let you, as long as you get our permission first. **

**I will no longer have any updates posted here, so if you wish to read more you'll have to go to her site. Please don't ask her how long it will take things to get up and running, as it is a lot of editing to get this story back up to scratch. **

**Thank you to all those people who have continued to read, I loved the support you gave me, now could you please show the same support to her. **

**Happy Reading.  
**

* * *

_I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not make money out of writing this. _

**Only hours**

I stood there completely numb. He didn't love me. He never had, just didn't hurt me by breaking up with me. Bit late for that now. I stared at the spot he had just been standing, the silence pounded in my head almost defining. Not thinking about what I was doing, I just let my feet take me, trying to follow him, even though I knew it would be useless.

I walked for hours not feeling, not thinking, and not caring. After hours of mindless wondering I finally collapsed on the forest floor.

I don't know how long I lay the forest floor, it could have been minutes, and it could have been hours. Time no longer meant anything to me.

I herd a rustling in the woods. The animal sounded big, like it could do some serious damage to me, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. A menacing laugh broke through the woods, echoing off the trees and shattering the silence.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see." A voice I did not particularly care to hear again sneered above me.

"Hello Vicki. Nice to see you again" I said in a sickly sweet voice pushing myself up on my elbows to look at her.

"Where's that animal drinking family of yours, we went to the house but no one was there. I thought for sure they would have taken there little pet with them. I guess I was wrong," she said sweetly.

"Save the crap Victoria, I know what you're here for, so just get over with. Not that it will make a difference. I'm already dead inside, you'll just be making it official," I spat out.

"You see little Bella, I was planing on killing you, like your mate did to James," she said snapping my leg were James had 6 months ago. It took everything I had not to cry out in pain. "But now that I think about it, what better form of torture than to make you live an eternity without the one that you love," she said, grabbing my wrist out from under me so half my body was held up by my arm, then bent it in a way that I knew was unhealthy until I herd a sickly snap. I knew it was going to be painful, but realise just how painful until I felt shoot up my arm. I gasped for breath, still not screaming out in pain.

Victoria lent her face in so it was inches from mine, "I'm going to make scream, I'm going to make you cry, and only when I have extracted the last ounce of pain will I bite you," she said picking me up roughly and started carrying me through the woods at vampire speed. My foot snagged on a branch, ripping my shoe off and scrapping the skin on my foot.

She throws me to the ground when we reached the middle of a clearing. But it isn't just any clearing, it was the baseball clearing. This was the place where everything had started, and the place where everything would finish.

She tortured me for hours breaking 68 bones in my body, bruising every inch of visible skin. I was so hazy from pain that I lost track of night and day. Yet, though the whole ordeal I did not scream once.

Finally, once Victoria knew she was not going to get the satisfaction of my screams, she bit me, and not just once. No, she bit me 68 times, over every bone she broke in my body.

The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I felt movement under me, but I couldn't be sure.

For an eternity I burned. Nothing but pain meant anything to me. I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I didn't make a sound. Almost impossibly the pain got greater, my heart beat quickened and pain exploded through me. I let out a scream at the end.

I kept my eyes closed and listened to the sounds around me. I herd the rustling of leaves in the distance; I herd the sound of crickets and the sound of a car coming from a road very far away.

When I finally opened my eyes, I realized how blind I was as a human. I saw everything in crystal clarity, every surface, every speck of light. I wanted to scream in pain and loss when I realized where I was. I was lying on a black leather couch. But it wasn't the couch that was the problem, no. It was the fact that the couch was in Edwards' room.

I sat up and looked around, savouring the sights the smells and the tastes that I wouldn't have picked up on as a human. I herd the door open and looked up to see Laurent enter.

_She's awake. _

"Way to state the obvious," I said in a cool voice that still managed sound like bells, "and she has a name."

I felt shock hit me in a wave, which made me feel really weird.

I didn't say anything Bella," Laurent said walking a step closer to me. _Is she okay, cause I'm sure I didn't say anything when I walked in. _

I didn't have time to retaliate, because all of a sudden I wasn't seeing the room in front of me like I should be._ Laurent walked over to where I was seated on the couch and handed me an envelope with my name on the front. I tore open the envelope and read the letter then the looked up at Laurent. _All of a sudden the vision faded out and I looked over to Laurent standing in the doorway.

"I believe you have a letter for me" I said raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" he asked as another wave of disbelief and shock washed over me. I felt like I wanted to be sick with the feeling.

"I saw it in a vision," I replied, "and if my hunch is correct, I think I can also read minds and feel emotions."

_Wow. _

"Yeah, wow."

Laurent walked over to me and handed me the letter. I tore the envelope off and started to read.

_Dear Bella, _

_I am sorry for the pain that I have put you trough. Not only now, but last spring when I tried to kill you for the first time. I realise now, that you were stronger than I could ever be. _

_You had already lost everything when I found you, and yet, you were still strong enough to suffer in silence. You didn't let the pain show for fear of showing weakness, and that is something I can respect. _

_I know that you will probably never accept this offer, but I would be honoured if you did. I would like you to join Laurent and I, and become the leader of our coven. We would even convert to animal drinkers if that were what you would like. _

_If you would like to accept this offer Laurent can bring you to where we are. If not, you are free to go your own way, but know you will always have a sister in me. _

_Love Victoria. _


	2. leader

**Leader **

Laurent and I ran trough the woods. I could see everything with perfect clarity, even things that should be microscopic. We ran for hours at vampire speed, which is a pretty far distance.

Finally we reached a river.

"We're going to have to swim across this to get to Alaska," Laurent said when he saw me looking at the water sceptically.

I felt a strange feeling growing inside me. I didn't even think about what I was doing, somehow I just did. I put my hands out in front of me and felt a strange tingling in them. I started to move my hands apart slowly. And to my amazement, the water moved as well.

I gradually moved my hands apart until there was a space that two people could comfortably walk through. Once the passage was wide enough I froze the water in place.

I looked over at Laurent who was sending large waves of shock my way, and was also stunned into mental silence.

"Lets go," I said, running onto the now dry sand of the bottom of the river. Once Laurent and I had crossed the river channel I turned around to look at the pass I had created.

I put my hands out again, this time I slowly lowered them. To my astonishment the water melted and went back down to normal sea level.

"I'm not even going to try and comprehend how you did that," Laurent said shaking his head.

"Good cause I don't have a clue how I did it either," I said dismissively and started running again.

About an hour later we reached a cottage in the middle of a disserted Alaskan forest. Laurent and I walked up the steps to the front door.

Laurent gave me an encouraging smile and opened the front.

We walked into a small yet nice lounge room with a fireplace, a reclining chair and a sofa. I looked around, taking I the sight and smell of the room.

I herd the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to our right. Victoria appeared in a flash of white and flaming red.

"Laurent, you have returned," Victoria said, not noticing me in the living room, _I guess I can understand her not wanting to come. _

"Ah, but I did," I said. Victoria looked up at me sanding in front of the fireplace.

_How did she know what I was thinking? – Victoria _

_I can read minds. And I can obviously answer in my head as well now – Bella _

"Is that the only power you have?" she asked dum struck.

"No, I can feel emotions, I can see the future based on decisions, I can also manipulate water to my will. There the only ones I have worked out so far," I said walking over to them.

"My offer still stands. Would you like to become the leader of our coven?" she asked walking over to stand in front of me.

"I would like that very much," I said, as Victoria did something I thought she would never do. She hugged me. And I hugged her back.

"I want you to have something," she said stepping away from me.

"And what is that?" I asked.

She put her hand in the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out a silver locket.

"In my human life, I had a sister. When I was changed everyone thought I had run away. She was so angry with me that she went down to the river were we used to play. She through her locket of the matching set into the river and walked away. I saw her do it and went down to retrieve it, I kept her locket and mine, waiting for someone who could wear the locket." Victoria said holding the locket out at me. "You're strength reminds me of her, and how I used to be. When I was changed, it was like James took control of my life. I was making less and less discissions for myself, until he controlled who I was."

"Like Edward," I said.

I took the locket in my hand and looked at it. It was a silver oval with a sapphire in the shape of a heart on the front. I popped the catch and looked on the inside. _Sisters forever, together and apart. _On the other side there was room for a picture.

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked holding the locket out to her and turning around.  
"What's your last name?" I asked Victoria.

"Hunter," she says with a devilish grin. I can't help but grin back.

She lifted the locket over my neck and clicked it together.

"Lets hunt, you must be starving," she said when I turned around.

"I have a dull ach in the back of my throat, but other than that I cant feel anything," I said as Victoria opened the door.

"You're going to be powerful Bella, I can tell," Victoria said as we took off running.

I caught the sent of a grizzly bear and let my instincts take over. I snapped the bear's neck and drained it of blood.

I looked up to see Victoria standing there watching me.

"Vampirism defiantly suites you," she said and with that we continued the hunt.


	3. new members

**New Members **

It's been 6 months since I joined Victoria and Laurent. Irina Denali has also joined us, apparently she couldn't stay away from Laurent for to long.

I had also found some other interesting powers. I can change my appearance. All I have to do is think about how I want myself to look and concentrate. I can also change the appearance of those around me. Let me tell you, it was fun watching Laurent trying to get rid of bubble gum pink hair and green eyebrows. I didn't let it up for three days. That was one good piece of blackmail. I also have the power of rejection. It means that I can reject mental and physical attacks, on myself, and on people around me. I can also reject the smell and taste of human blood. None of us crave human blood at all anymore, and haven't slipped up once. I can also see the bonds that people share. There is a red line between Laurent and Irina showing mate. A white line between Victoria and I, showing how much we care for one another. There was a blue line from everyone to me, showing leader ship.

Victoria and I were out hunting in the secluded forests of Alaska, giving Laurent and Irina some time alone.

_There's a pack of grizzlies a couple of miles Northwest of here- Victoria _

_Lets bag us some lunch – Bella _

We kept running for about two miles before we herd a human scream in agony.

I looked over at Victoria. "Lets go see what's wrong."

We ran for another mile and came across a horrifying site. A pack of four extremely large grizzlies were surrounding four people. I knew they were injured because I could smell the blood.

_You take the grizzlies; I'll check the humans. _I thought to Victoria.

Not bothering to wait for a response I ran at vampire speed to the aid of the humans. One of the girls seemed to be in the most danger so I went to her first. As I knelt down beside her I got a good look at her. She couldn't be more than 16 years old. She was tonne and had very tanned skin. She was obviously tall for her age; I'd say around 5'8. She had blue green eyes with long sandy blond hair. She was very pretty.

I looked down at her leg. Her jeans had been torn allowing me to see her leg, she had three deep gashes where a paw had taken a swipe at her and was bleeding heavily from there. Her parka was unzipped showing a crimson red stain on her baby pink top.

"What's your name?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"Brittany," she said in a quite voice, "I'm 16, please help us."

I looked over at her friends. The was another beautiful girl around her age only she was smaller with raven black hair, she paler than Brittany, with an injury to her head which had clearly knocked her out. There were also two boys who were defiantly twins. The looked around 17, with messy brown hair and musceled frames. One had an injury to the abdomen and had lost a lot of blood. The others arm was bleeding with the bone sticking out at a horrible angle and a bleeding leg. I knew none of them were going to survive a trip to the hospital.

I faintly herd Victoria killing off the grizzlies.

"Listen Brittany, I'm not human," I told her looking her in the eyes.

"What are you?" she asked with the oxygen she was able to drag in.

"I'm a vampire," I told her looking over at Victoria, who only had two grizzlies to go, "the only way I can save you is to bite you and your friends. If I bite you, you will become immortal never aging and never dying. If that is what you want for you and your friends I can bite you now, if not, there's nothing I can do to save you. What is your choice?"

"Do it, please, save us," she said laying herself down on the ground.

"I will save you," I said as I leaned down to bite her neck.

As soon as I bit down she started screaming in agony. Not even knowing how it would help I grabbed her hand in mine and sent an energy even I couldn't describe to her. After a few seconds she stopped screaming and the only emotion I could pick up from her was peace.

As soon as I knew Brittany was fine I went over to the boy who had a lot of blood lost. Not even thinking about it I immediately bit down on his neck and sent the energy I sent Brittany into him and did the same to the others.

By the time I had bitten all of them, Victoria had finished off the grizzlies.

_How come none of them are screaming, I mean, I know you didn't scream, but you're the strongest person I know and you knew what was happening to you. - Victoria_

_I don't know. I saw Brittany in pain and wanted to stop it. I sent this energy into her and a few seconds later the only emotion I could feel from her was peace. That's actually the only emotion I can feel from any of them. - Bella_

_I think you just found another power Bella, the power to stop pain, the power to heal. - Victoria _

_It's plausible. You go back to Laurent and Irina, I'll wait here until they wake up then come back. – Bella _

"See you when they wake up," she said then she disappeared into the forest.

I waited for three day for them to wake up. I sat there combing the knots out of Brittany's hair.

Brittany was first to wake up as she was bitten first and had lost the most blood.

I sat next to her as she opened her eyes for the first time.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up to look at me.

"I had to bite you and your friends to save you from the grizzlies, while my sister took them out," I said.

"What was that burning? I felt like I was on fire then it all of a sudden stopped, and all I felt was peace and tranquillity."

"That was me, it is a power I only just realised I had. The power numb and stop pain," I said looking her in the eyes, which were now crimson red.

"I'm sorry, you just saved my life, and I don't even know your name."

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Isabella Hunter, but please call me Bella," I said holding out my hand.

"Brittany Alexander," she said shaking my hand.

"I don't mean to be rude but what were you and your friends doing all the way out here?"

"Max and Damien just turned 17 and wanted to have an adventure. I've been best friends with Max since I could walk, and Clara's my best friend and has been dating Damien for nearly three year. So we all packed up ready for a week of camping, not knowing how horribly wrong it could go."

I saw Clara start to stir behind Brittany.

"The others are waking up," I said standing up and walking over to Clara.

"I'll make sure Clara's okay, you handle explaining everything to the boys, alright right?" I asked as I knelt down over Clara gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"Sure thing," she said moving so she was holding Max's hand. The bond between them was a pinkish colour, mean they are strong friends but the friendship is slowly turning into love.

I looked down just as Clara's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked looking up at me.

"You and your friend where attacked by a pack of Grizzlies and you hit your head. Brittany was still conscious when my sister and I found you guys. I told her about my family and I being vampires and she asked me to bite you to save you guys."

"Thankyou," she said sitting up.

Just as she sat up I herd a male voice ask, "Where's Clara?"

"I'm right here," Clara said standing up at vampire speed, just as one of the twins who I'm guessing is Damien stood up.

As soon she saw him she was in his arms holding him for dear life. "I love you," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too," he said into her hair. The bond between them was rich red showing mate and unconditional love.

I let them talk for few minutes observing the bonds between them. Damien and had a silver line sowing biological brothers, while everyone had a white line connected to each other, not as bright as Victoria and myself, but still very strong.

After letting them talk for a few minutes I spoke up, "Ok guys, I need to talk to you."

They all turned to face me giving me their full attention.

"As you know you are all now vampires. It is true we drink blood to survive. But my family and I survive off the blood of animals for we do not want to be monsters. Now, you can either choose to join the lifestyle of my family, in which case I will use one of my power to stop you wanting human blood. Or you can choose your own path, in which case I wont stop you, for it is your choice."

Everyone looked at each other and after a moment Brittany spoke up. "We will join you and your family."

"I was hoping you would say that," I said letting a smile creep onto my face. I closed my eyes and concentrated on rejection. When I opened my eyes I smiled at them.

"Let's go on your first hunt," and with that we were running through the forest in search of our meal.


	4. New York, here we come

**New York, here we come **

The whole family was standing in the airport of Alaska, waiting for our flight to take us to New York. Max and Damien where arguing about so video game, Irina and Laurent were talking quietly off to my right. Brittany and Clara were sitting down flipping through some fashion magazine debating which outfits and designers where good and which ones weren't. I was sitting down with my laptop in front of me, booking us in at school, and making sure I had covered everything.

Victoria leaned over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

_You know, this is the third time you've checking over everything. Stop worrying, you've done everything. – Victoria _

_Being the leader, its sort of my job to worry. – Bella _

_Oh, everything will be fine. By the way, I think Clara's as into fashion as Alice is. – Victoria _

I looked over to were Clara was sitting, and sure enough, she was giving Brittany a lecture on this season's style, while Brittany couldn't care less.

_At least she'll be playing Brittany Barbie, not Bella Barbie, all though I'll probably end up getting Brittany out of having to play Barbie. – Bella _

_You probably will. - Victoria _

'Flight 767 to New York boarding at gate 4. Repeat, flight 767 to New York boarding at gate 4.' Came a female voice over the loud speakers.

"That's us," I said putting my laptop in its bag and flinging it over my shoulder, "Let's go."

Everyone got up and came over to the flight attendant at gate 4.

"For first class seats head down that tunnel and make a right you will directed to your seats from there," _cut me off a slice of that meat, I mean, I know they're like 15 years younger than me but come on, no human can look that beautiful, I wonder if they'd go for me I mean, no snap out of it… - flight attendant _

"Thankyou," I said walking past her as quickly as possible. "Uh, that was disgusting," I said as we walked.

"What was?" Brittany asked as she came up next to me.

"That flight attendant thinking very inappropriate things about Max and Damien," I said shuddering.

A chorus of 'ewww' could be her behind me.

There was a middle aged woman waiting for us at the door of the plain with much more pleasant thoughts to listen to.

"You will be seated in the first 8 seats you see to your left and right," she said kindly pointing us in the right direction.

The first class cabin was defiantly something. There a row of three big white leather chairs on the right and a row of three big white leather chairs on the left. With a walkway down the middle and two more rows of chairs behind.

"Lets sit down," Irina said. Victoria sat down on the first seat on the right, me next to her and Brittany on my other side. Laurent sat in the first seat to the left Irina next to him and max next to the isle. We were the only people flying first class. After everyone had entered flight attendants stated pointing out exits and what to do in the event of an emergency. Half way through this I started talking to Brittany and Victoria in my head.

_Hey Brittany – Bella _

_Yeah? – Brittany _

_Bella and I thought we'd better warn you about Calra planing on making you her personal Barbie doll. – Victoria _

_How do you know that's what she's planing? – Brittany _

_In my human life I had a friend who was a vampire who was obsessed with shopping. She and her family left me though. – Bella _

_You Ok? – Brittany _

_Yeah, I'm fine – Bella _

_How come you've never told us about your past? – Brittany _

_Her past isn't exactly the prettiest. I know, I part of the reason why it isn't. – Victoria _

Brittany put a comforting hand on my check and all of a sudden wasn't seeing the cabin in front of her.

_I was walking into the cafeteria talking to Jessica on my first day of high school. Edward was looking at curiously and I was starring at the Cullen family. Edward was sitting next to me with coal black eyes starring me down. A group of us were sitting around a bond fire at La Push beach. Me and Jacob talking and him telling me about vampires. Me being followed down the side alleys of Port Angeles and Edward saving me. Edward admitting he was a vampire. Me meeting the Cullen family. The baseball game, were James, Laurent and Victoria showed up. Me, Alice and Jasper running away to Phoenix. Me and James in the ballet studio, James bitting me, and Edward sucking the venom out. Me waking in the hospital in Phoenix. Edward and I dancing at prom. My 18 birthday and Jasper taking a snap at me. Edward telling me he didn't love me and leaving me in the forest. Victoria finding me, and finally, me being bitten. _

"Oh my God," Brittany said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Told you my past wasn't the prettiest," I said. "And we just found your power, the power to see peoples pasts."

"Nice power," Victoria said from next to me.

"Thanks," Brittany said, "Now I see why didn't tell us about your past."

"What's in the past is in the past. And its supposed to stay there," I said to her.

"I guess your right," she said as we rambled on for the rest of the trip.

'Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our decent into New York. Thankyou for flying American Airlines.'

We all fastened our seatbelts as we prepared for our decent into New York.

As soon as the seatbelt sign was off my family was walking of the plane. We went straight to the baggage collection section and got our bag. We hadn't packed much considering we were going to shop for close today.

As we walked to the door we saw a man standing there with a sign that said Hunter.

"Hello sir," the man said shaking Laurent's. "I will driving you to your building were your cars will be awaiting you in your personal garage and a key for each of you at the front door." He said leading us out to a sleek black limo parked out the front of the airport. Laurent, Max and Damien went to the boot to load all our bags. Once we were all seated the driver took off through the streets of New York.

After about 15 minutes we arrived at one of the most stylish and modern building I had ever seen. It was 81 stories high with glass doors everywhere. The limo parked under a huge car shelter that lead to the front door of the building. 4 bellboys in black suits came out to assist with our luggage. One opened the door and held out there hand to me.

As Victoria and I stepped out the bellboys seemed momentarily stunned. The holding my hand started working out a way to me and Victoria his number, even though we clearly looked at least 6 years younger than him.

"Lets go get our keys," I said before he could form an actual plan.

All of us walked in together, attracting a lot of attention form staff and public. We walked up to the reception desk to stand before a lady who was rather shocked to see so many beautiful people in designer close standing in front of her.

"I am Laurent Hunter and this is my wife Irina," Laurent said putting his hand on Irina's back.

"Of course sir," the lady said checking something on the computer.

After a minute she handed us 8 plastic cards, "these are your room keys, you have to put the in the card slot in the elevator to be able to get to your room because its on a whole floor," she said handing the keys to Laurent who distributed them to all of us. "I hope you enjoy living at the Peninsula."

Laurent nodded and we walked to the elevator. I pushed the up button and waited. 5 seconds later there was a ding sound and the elevator arrived.

We all stepped in to the spotless mirrored elevator and Laurent put the key in the slot as the doors closed. The elevator started moving quickly upwards. There was another ding sound as the doors opened to reveille of pent house.

The first living room was straight in front of us with a huge plasma screen mounted on the wall, a huge curving black leather couch, a white shaggy rug and a black wooden coffee table. The kitchen was forward a bit and off to the right with a modern black and white design. Across the room there was another door that probably lead to the second lounge room. There was a hallway going down the right side of the room with doors only on the outer side curving around to fit the shape of the building and the same thing on the left.

"First in, best dressed!" I yelled as we all scrambled out of the elevator.

Victoria, Brittany and I went right while everyone else went left. We scrambled to the first door and pulled it open.

"I call this one!" Brittany said running into the room. It had a polished white floor, white wall with huge windows and silver curtains. There was a white bed head with a gold set of draws in front of it with a bed next to it and a reading lamp. The bed was made with a silver duvet with gold floral embroidery and gold sheets. There was a soft mat of white and gold swirls under the bed. There was also a full-length stand-alone mirror across the room. Off to the right there were two doors, which was obviously the closet and bathroom.

"The room suits you," I said as Victoria and I continued down the hall.

Victoria opened the next door and immediately called it as hers. It had white thick carpet, and black walls with some white panels. There was a stand-alone bed in the middle that had a black set of draws on one side with a blood red lamp on top, and a coffee table on the other. The bed was made with a black duvet, that had red star shapes evenly spaced out on it, with big matching pillows and some smaller red ones. There was a white glass sliding door that obviously lead to the bathroom. This room was perfect for her.

_Where's your closet? – Bella _

_Over here. – Victoria _

She led me behind the black wall with white panels so we were standing in a closet that would put Alice's to shame.

_Want to come with me to mine? – Bella _

_Sure. – Victoria _

We walked out of her room to the next door in the hall. I opened the door and knew it was the one. It had polished white floor, with soft silver walls. There was a bed pressed up against the wall with a metallic blue duvet and pillow set with a baby purple blanket lying across the end of the bed. There was a big baby purple shaggy rug under the right hand corner of the bed. There were white square and rectangular boxes on the wall for putting books in. there was a white sliding glass door on the right hand side and a matching one on the left. I was pretty sure the bathroom was on the right because it had a lock on it.

_We better go check the others haven't burnt the building down. – Victoria_

_Yeah, lets go. – Bella _

We saw Brittany in the hall way as they were walking to the door at the end of the hall. As the opened the door to the second lounge room the door across the room opened revealing the rest of your family.

"Everyone got their room?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Yep," they said in union.

"Can we see them?" I asked.

"Not now, we need to look the part of full blown rich New Yorker's, and you know what that means," Clara said with a glint in her eyes.

_Please no._

"SHOPPING!!!"

_HELP!_


	5. shopping and family honour

**Shopping and Family Honour **

We all piled into the elevator and pushed the garage button. Because we were in the pent house we had our own private garage.

As the doors opened I knew the boys would be drooling if the could. There were 8 parking spaces with two of those spaces already filled. One was a white convertible hard top Porsche Carrera 4, which was Irina's car. The other was a silver 4x4 M-Class Mercedes which was Laurent's.

"Girls call the Porsche!!" Clara yelled at the top of her lungs, which is pretty darn loud.

All the girls walked over to the Porsche. Irina was driving, Clara passenger, and me, Brittany and Victoria squished in the back.

The boys where seated much more comfortably in the 7 seater Mercedes.

"Where are we going?" Laurent asked before he stepped into his car.

"Just follow Irina, I'll be giving her directions," Clara said. "We'll met you after we've parked."

With that Laurent got in the car and Irina stepped on the gas.

It was cloudy outside but it wasn't raining, so Irina put the top down. Lets just say anyone of the male population who saw us was drooling.

We drove for about five minutes to park out the front of one of the biggest stores in New York.

Clara was practically bouncing up and down in her seat by the time Irina turned the engine off. Clara was out of the car as soon as possible without looking suspicious.

The boys bulled into the car spot behind.

As soon as they were out of the car Clara was dragging us into the store. Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when she saw all the expensive looking stores. Before I could even register half the names around me Clara was dragging me and Brittany into the first store which was True Religion and handing us stuff to try on.

By one o'clock I had a total of 21 clothing bags, with names like Gianni Vresace, Dolce & Gabbana, American Eagle and many more. I had 25 pairs of shoes with brands like Jimmy Choo, channel and more. Lastly I had 13 bags for accessaries with names like Gucci, Prada, and Channel with other names I didn't know how to pronounce.

Now Victoria, Brittany and I were looking at books because Clara had decided we needed to split up to do different things for exactly 45 minutes, after which we would meet up with her again to go home.

While I was looking at some books, Victoria announced that she had to go get something.

_Would you like me to go with you? – Bella _

_No. You stay here, you're obviously interested in your book. – Victoria _

_Ok. – Bella _

I picked a Jane Austin book and went to sit next to Brittany who was reading Romeo and Juliet.

I was so ingrossed in my book that I didn't notice the time until my iPhone started ringing in my pocket. Victoria's name and photo came on screen as I pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello."

"Hey, get Brittany and come out the front, it's time to go," Victoria said.

"Will do," I said hanging up the phone.

I looked over at Brittany who had just finished her book.

"Time to go," I said picking up my bags from the floor. She nodded and did the same.

We walked out the front to see everyone already there.

"Where going to have to put our bags in the Mercedes, they wont fit in the Porsche," I said to Laurent.

He nodded and went round to the boot to open it. There were already all the other shopping bags stuffed in there. Some how Brittany and I managed to fit our bags in there as well.

After the boot was shut we went over to the Porsche and jumped in the back.

Irina put her foot down and U turned out of the parking lot. "See you at home!" I yelled over my shoulder as we speed away.

We arrived back home about 20 seconds before the boys. We had so many bags we had to go up the elevator in groups.

Clara and Damien went first with their bags, Brittany and Max went second, Laurent and Irina third and Victoria and I last.

_Did you get what you needed? _I asked as we were in the lift.

_Sure did._ She said just as the lift doors opened.

_See you once your done. – Bella _

I picked up my bags and walked down the hall to my room.

I walked over to the left hand door, which was my cupboard. When I opened the door I was shocked to see just how big it actually was. The room was white and silver and was 6 meters by 5 meters with hanging going along both 6-meter walls. One was 5 meter wall there was glass shelving for shoes and hand bags, on the other 5 meter wall there was draws for things like pj's and under garments. I quickly brought all my stuff in and started putting them away. It took me about 3 minutes to do at vampire speed which is a pretty long time.

Once I'd finished my closet was about 3 quarters full. I was just admiring my work when Victoria walked in.

"Can you come into the living room with us?" she asked.

"Sure," I said following here to the living room.

Everyone was in the living room, either sitting or standing. I went in and sat down on the lounge.

"So what do you guys need?" I asked looking at everyone who had sat down.

"We wanted to give you something to symbolise us as a family," Brittany said from my right.

"And what's that?" I asked looking at them all.

"This," Victoria said, pulling a black 10cmx10cm black velvety box and handed it to me.

I looked around at everyone and opened the lid and gasped at what I saw.

Inside there was a silver charm bracelet with nine charms already on it. The biggest charm was an oval shape a crest in graved on it. The crest was a shield with a triangle shape on the bottom with three horns in the middle of the triangle strip. There was a stag in both top corners of the shield, and also one under the triangle strip. There was a knight's helmet on top of the shield and a banner on the bottom with the word 'Hunter' engraved. **(a/n: pic of crest on profile)**

"The crest is normally red and gold, symbolising generosity, warrior and military strength," Max said.

"The shape on the shield represents protection and faithful service," Irina said smiling.

"The hunting horns represents high nobility," Clara added.

"The stag represents skilfulness, politic and lover of harmony," Damien said.

"And the knight on top means the family is wise," Laurent finished.

"We thought this shield represented the family well," Brittany said with a smile. "We even put a picture of the family in the locket."

I looked back down at the crest and popped the catch. Sure enough there was the picture of the family that had been taken two days ago.

"We all picked an animal that we thought represented us to put on there. It's sort of a subtle reminder of who the Hunter family is," Victoria said taking my hand.

"I'm the Panda," Clara said, "meaning playful and kind."

"I'm the Coyote," Damien added, "for prankster, insight and playful."

"I'm the Rabbit, for alert and resourceful," Max said.

"I'm the Fox, meaning cunning and intelligence," Irina put in.

"I'm the Shark," Laurent said, "for survival and hunting."

"I'm the Dove, for love, peace and gentleness," Brittany said shyly.

"And I'm the Scorpion, for defence and self-protection," Victoria finished off.

"What's the other charm on there?" I asked just realising it was there.

"It's the Cullen crest," Victoria answered, "they may not be here, but there still a part of your life."

"Thankyou guys so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," I said taking it out of the box and putting it on my wrist.

"We all got a family crest as well," Damien said, "but we just got the crest."

"Let me see," I said looking around at all of them.

Brittany put on a really long chain with a large pendent hanging from it. It suited her. Clara put on a black rope necklace with a pendent a bit smaller than Brittany's on it. Both the boys had black wristbands with the crest in the middle. Irina had hers in an anklet, while Laurent had a ring. Victoria's was like the boys only in leather and it tied up at the back.

"This is amazing, thankyou guys so, so much," I said hugging each of them in turn.

"You're welcome," Irina said.

"You guys can go and do what ever you want now. Just make sure your ready to leave by 7, because kids have school and adults have to work," I said and everyone parted ways.

This school wasn't going to know what hit them.


	6. First day

**First Day **

At 4am I decided that I'd better get up from reading and start to get ready for school. I walked over to the bathroom and was amazed at what I saw. There was polished black tiles with white walls. There was a floor to ceiling window with silver curtains. The spa-sized bathtub was just in front of the widow and was square. The shower was on the right hand side of the room, the water came out of the ceiling and there was two floor to ceiling pieces of glass with no door. The sink was on the left hand side and was a long bench that was completely solid white marble from my hip to the floor, with a long mirror in front.

I quickly went over to the shower and turned it on, letting it relax my muscles. I washed my hair and body and stay in the shower for a good ten minutes. After I turned the tap off, I dried myself off and put on a big white fluffy bathrobe and rapped my hair in a towel.

I knew Victoria was perfectly capable of getting ready for school by herself. Brittany on the other hand I didn't want to have to save from Clara so walked out of my room and down to hers. As I entered I saw her coming out of her bathroom dressed exactly the same as me.

"Would you like some help getting ready?" I asked from the door.

"That would be great," she said.

"Lets pick your outfit," I said walking over to her closet.

Her closet was pretty much identical to mine.

"What colour do you want to wear today?" I asked looking around.

"I'm in a purple mood today."

I nodded and started looking around her closet. I found an elbow length fitting baby purple top, faded blue jeans with purple embroidery up the left leg, and purple pair of ballet flats. For accessories I got I white open knit beanie, a thin white scarf to tie around her waist and a one shoulder Gucci leather handbag.

"This is your outfit," I said handing the stuff to her, "come to my room and we'll do make-up there."

We walked down to my room and she dumped her stuff on my bed and continued into the closet with me.

"I might go with blue today," I said walking around.

I picked a pair of white skinny jeans, an electric blue silky halter neck with silver rings holding the front and back together at the sides. I also got an elbow length white top to tie up under my boobs, and a pair of blue Jimmy Choo high heels. For accessories I went a pair of white Gucci sunglasses to hold my hair back and an across the body white handbag.

"Lets go do make-up," I said dumping my stuff next to her on the bed.

As we walked in I pulled over a chair and put it in front of the mirror and told Brittany to sit. We talked while I did her hair and make up. I gave her the tiniest amount of purple eye shadow, a bit of blush and some baby pink lipstick. I made her hair straight and put in some blond highlights.

For me I did some blue eye shadow, some clear lip-gloss and a tiny bit of blush.

For Brittany's I did baby purple with white butterflies. For mine I did metallic blue with white lilies.

"Lets go get dressed," I said walking out the door, grabbing my close and heading for the closet.

I got dressed and came out to find Brittany tying the sash around her waist. Her necklace hung perfectly for the types of tops she wears.

"We still have half an hour before we have to leave," I said, "so why don't we go watch morning music."

As we walked out of my room Victoria walked out of hers dressed exactly the same as me only in different colours. Her skinny jeans were black, her halter-top and ballet flats were red, her tie around top was black, with a black handbag and sunglasses.

"Well no ones going to doubt that you're twins," Brittany said looking from one to the other and back again.

"Great minds think a like," Victoria said as we walked down the hall.

We all sat down on the couch and turned on the morning music. After 5 minutes of watching music videos Max walked in.

"You do not want to know what the other guys were doing last night," he said sitting down next to Brittany.

"You're right," Victoria said looking at him, "we don't."

At exactly 7 o'clock the rest of them walked into the living room.

Of course Clara had to be stylish even if it's impractical. She was wearing a black pleated minnie skirt the came about 5 inches below her but. She had I white strapless top on with a see through loss glittery grey singlet over it. For shoes she went with a pair of knee length black leather stiletto boots. For accessories she had a pair of Channel big black sunglasses and a big silver Gucci handbag.

"Oh my God, Brittany you actually look like you have a scene of fashion. When did that happen?" Clara asked when she saw Brittany.

"Bella dressed me," Brittany said, "She went for comfort and style."

"I might actually let Bella dress you for school, she did a good job," Clara said.

"We'd better get going, we don't want to be late," I said.

We all piled into the elevator and went down to the garage.

All the girls pilled into the Porsche and put the top down.

"See you boys at school," Victoria said as we speed off.

As we arrived at school I saw some nice cars, but none as nice as ours.

When Irina parked the car we getting stares from over half the male population of the school. I put my hands on the side of the car and jumped out, getting my bag along the way. Victoria and Brittany did the same on the other side. Clara had to open her door because she was wearing a skirt.

Laurent parked the car and the twins came to stand behind the Porsche with us, "lets make our grand entrance," I said.

Victoria and I got in front of the group and started walking through the parking lot, the others following behind us.

I could here some boys' wolf whistling as we past them and some girls glaring daggers at us. It was quite interesting listening to some of the thoughts going through the students heads.

_I wonder if one of those twins would go for me. Maybe I should give them my number. - boy _

_My boyfriend is practically drooling over those girls. All though those boys are rather hot, I wonder… - girl _

_Sweet new candy, I needed a new challenge. I mean, who can say no to me. – boy _

_Grrrrr! Why did those girls have to come? I'm the queen of this school, and I'm not about to lose my crown to them. Thou I love all there out fits, I hate to admitted it but they do know how to accessories. - girl_

I laughed quietly at the last thought so that only my family could hear. They all looked at me weirdly.

_Some of the people's thoughts around this place. – Bella _

We all continued through the halls up to the office. The receptionist was stunned to see so many beautiful people walk trough the door.

"Hi, we're the Hunter family, we just moved here from Alaska. Can we please have our class schedules and locker combinations?" I asked the receptionist.

She seemed to recover from her shock and started looking through papers.

"Here you go," she said handing me a stack of papers, "enjoy your first day."

"Thanks," I said handing the papers out to everyone.

I looked around at everyone's schedules. Victoria and I had identical ones, while the others had at least one other person in there classes.

"We'll see you guys at lunch," I said to them as Victoria and I headed to history.

The morning section went by relatively quickly, the boys stared and the girls glared daggers at us. Because we had come in the middle of the term people thought we'd have a lot of work to catch up on. Truth was I would probably finish it all tonight.

By the time lunch came around Victoria and I were board out of our brains. We met the others outside the cafeteria door.

"You guys having a good first day so far?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah it's been pretty good so far," Clara said.

As we walked into the cafeteria all eyes were on us. We got our food and went over to a free table in the corner. I gave everyone the ability to eat so we wouldn't look too suspicious.

We had been eating and talking for about five minutes when I was pulled into a vision.

_The girl who thought she was queen of the school, who's name I now knew was Mandy, was walking over to us with a bottle full of coke. She got over to our table and 'pretended' to trip spilling coke all over Victoria and me. _

"Not happening bitch," I said so low only my family could here.

"What?" Max asked.

"Just watch," I said as I saw Mandy get up.

I waited until she was in the perfect spot, to try and swat a fly. My hand confidently swatted her bottle, making her pour the coke all over her white.

"Ahhhh! You BITCH!" she screamed at me.

"Excuse me?" I said standing up to look her straight on.

"I said, you Bitch," she said, trying to get in my face. Which was a bit hard considering I was 4 inches taller than her.

"You know what? I'm not even going to waste my time with you. I know you were planning on dumping that coke on me and my sister," by this time the whole cafeteria was listening. "But let this be a warning. If any of you think you can mess with me and my family, you've got another thing coming," I said glaring at her, she was now literally quivering in fear. "Shoo," I said, and she ran out of the cafeteria faster than I thought a human could go.

The cafeteria erupted in applause. I think my family and I will do just fine here.


	7. 5 years later

**5 years later **

It's been 5 years since my family and I moved to New York. We were now extremely wealthy with two of the most highly paid doctors in New York as our parents. All of us have decided to go to medical school so that when we swap around who the adults are it is easier to become doctors.

I have found some really interesting powers as well. I can freeze time, but I can also have other people unfrozen with me. I can control gravity, which is really cool. I also have the power of teleportation. I can teleport any solid object to anywhere I want.

Max and Brittany had gotten together about to years ago. I was starting to worry that it would never happen.

But the most amazing thing that's happened was when Clara and Damien had a baby, Sophie. Clara had come to me about 4 years ago telling me she really wanted to be a mum. We had talked together for a few hours and I had agreed to try my power. It took her a week to fall pregnant and a month before she had the baby. Sophie is half human and half vampire, she looks like she's 13 even though she's 4 and is smarter than most adults. She has Clara's raven black hair, lips and nose. She has Damien's darker skin tone and bluey green eyes. She really was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

Right now I was walking down some of the back streets of New York, trying to get away from all the hype. There was a slight breeze coming from the east, suddenly I smelled one of us, and human blood. I quickly ran towards the scent. When I reached a dark alley way I saw a new born male vampire feeding of a young male who couldn't have been more than 19 years old.

"Hey!" I yelled, using my rejection power to repel him off the human.

The human was screaming in agony. I knew I couldn't save him so I grabbed his hand and sent him a wave of my healing power. He stopped screaming instantly and I got a look at him. He was rather good looking, he had messy sandy blond hair, tanned skin and was muscled but not bulky, he was also rather tall, I'd say about 6'1.

I turned around to the newborn behind me, "What's your name?" I asked taking a step closer to him. He looked like he was about 17 years old, he had pale skin with short light blond hair and was well muscled and tall.

"I'm Jake Anderson," he said. "How could you not drink his Blood?"

"My family and I are different from other vampires, we only drink the blood of humans," I told him, "I used one of my powers on us so that we don't crave human blood, none of us have slipped up once."

"You mean, you've never attacked a human?" he asked shocked.

"No, I haven't," I said, "You can join my family if you wish, or you can continue being a nomad. The choice is yours."

"I like to join your coven if that's all right?" he asked.

"Of course it is," I said with a smile, "I ring my family and tell them to get the rooms ready."

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and called the house, Sophie picked up on the first ring.

"Hunter residence, Sophie speaking."

"Hay Soph, its me."

"Hi Bella, what do you need?"

"I need you guys to set up Max's old room and the office. I'm bringing to people home with me."

"Sure thing, I'll get mum and Britt to help me."

"Thanks. See you in a few."

With that I hung up the phone.

I walked over to the human who was in the process of changing and picked him up.

"Follow me down the back roads so we don't get seen," I said and took off running at vampire speed.

When we got back to the building I went down into our personal garage so I didn't cause a scene. I put my card in the elevator slot and waited for it to come. When it arrived I stepped in and pressed the penthouse button.

When the doors opened Clara, Brittany, Irina and Sophie where all ready waiting there for us. The others where on a hunting trip.

"Hey girls, this is Jake Anderson, can you show him around, I have other things to do I said looking at the boy in my arms.

"Of course," Sophie said fiddling with her crest, which was exactly the same as her mothers, only hers was on a white leather strap instead of black. She was also eyeing Jake, heck the line between them was already turning pink.

I nodded and walked down the hall to Max's old room and laying the boy down in the middle of the bed. I brushed the loss strands of hair out of his eyes. I waited with him for 3 days while he went through the change.

When I heard his heartbeat quicken I went over and sat next to him on the bed.

I looked down just as his eyes opened.

_Well that's defiantly a sight to wake up to. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _

"Thanks," I said with a laugh.

"For what?" he asked sitting up next to me.

"I can read minds," I said with a smile.

_That's embarrassing. _

"Don't worry about it."

"Where are my manners? I'm Ryan Davids," he said holding out his hand.

"Bella Hunter," I said shaking his hand.

As soon as our hands touched I was pulled into his head. He was seeing my life from the day I was born to five minutes ago.

_Wow. What was that? – Ryan _

_I think your power is to see every thought someone has had through touch, like Aro Volturi. – Bella _

_Wait, how are we talking in my head? – Ryan _

_It's one of my powers. – Bella _

_That was your past I saw wasn't it? – Ryan _

_Yeah. – Bella _

_I'm sorry. – Ryan _

_Its ok, lets go introduce you to the rest of the family. – Bella _

_Ok. – Ryan _

Ryan and I walked out of the room to find everyone sitting in the living room. The part that shocked me though was the fact that Sophie was sitting on Jake's lap.

"What, I don't see you for 2 and a half days and suddenly you've got a mate?" I asked her.

She gave me an apologetic smile and nodded.

"Your line is red so you should be fine."

"Thanks."

"Everyone," I said looking around at them all. "This is Ryan Davids, he will be joining our coven as well."

"Hi," everyone said in union.

"There is a matter we need to discuss as a family," I said looking at them all. "We've been living here for five years, and I think that it's time that we moved on." They all nodded for me to continue. "I think we should move to London, for a change of scenery, who agrees with me?" everyone raised their hand.

"Bella," Laurent said, I looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "Irina and I love being part of this coven, but right now we want so time to ourself, would it be all right if we went off by ourselves for a while?"

"Of course it would Laurent, you will be free to come back when you please," I told them.

"Thankyou," he said and the two of them went off to there room to get ready.

I looked back at everyone else. "Who wants to play parents this time?" I asked looking at them.

"Damien and I will," Clara said. "I want to actually look old enough be a mother."

"What are your professions going to be?" I asked all ready half way through the documents.

"I'll be a doctor, Clara can be a surgeon," Damien said.

"You guys are going to be Hunter, Sophie will obviously be your biological daughter, Victoria and I will be identical twins and your eldest daughters." I said finishing the documents.

"That's the easy family done. What about the rest of you guys?" I asked looking around.

"What about if I'm Ryan's younger sister, and you adopted us when our parents were killed in a freak plain crash?" Brittany asked.

"Perfect," I said doing documents, "You guys already look like siblings so this will be easy."

"How about I was adopted from an orphanage when I was two?" Jake asked.

"I like it," I said finishing up the documents and sending them to the printer, so they should be printing right about now.

"Ok Damien and Clara up," I said standing up. I wanted them to look like themselves so I added about 20 years to each of them and changed their hair a bit, and they still looked like they belonged on the runway.

"Brittany, Max don't make me say it," the two of them were easy. All I did was take a year or two off to make them look 15, and gave Brittany blue eyes and Max green.

I looked over to Sophie and Jake, "don't bother standing," I said, imagining Jake two years younger and Sophie one year older.

I looked at Ryan and imagined him two years younger.

"Victoria," I said holding my hand to her. She took it and stood next to me. I imagined us looking like we had last time only a year older. Only this time I gave myself blond hair with thin blue streaks through all of my hair and Victoria black hair with red streaks.

"We don't need to house hunt this time," I said looking around, "I found the perfect 4 story house on the outer edge of London, its private and surrounded by forests for hunting. I brought it yesterday, we leave for London Tomorrow."

Everyone started talking about what they were going to do once they got there, I went into the office and got all the document together. I felt someone watching me and turned around to see Ryan standing in the Doorway.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking into the room.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You know, if you ever need someone I'm here for you," he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I said, hugging him back.

I think I might just be falling for Ryan Davids.

* * *

**an: Cullen's make an appearance in next chapter.**


	8. new school and old faces

**New school and familiar faces **

I was currently sitting on my bed with Ryan, looking up funny Youtube videos. My new room was absolutely amazing, it was on the forth floor and had a grate view of the forest. The walls were midnight blue with a silver carpet, making look like the night sky. The bed was pressed up against the wall and had a silver duvet and pillow set with dark blue flower embroidery up one side. On the opposite side of the door the wall overlooking the forest was a huge floor to ceiling window. In front of the window there was a black bench that went from one side of the room to the other, and had dark blue cushions on it. There was also a set of silver curtains that tied up on either side of the widow. On the opposite wall to the bed there was a plasma screen TV and stereo system.

I looked back at Ryan who was laughing at one of the silly clips. Ryan and I had gotten really close over the last few days. He was an amazing friend and didn't try to talk to me about the Cullen's, for which I was grateful. He seemed to know when I wanted to talk about something, and when I needed to be left alone. I looked down at my family charm bracelet, there were three more charms on it than when I first got it. I had a butterfly for Sophie meaning care free and change. A horse for Jake, meaning strength and mobility. And finally an otter for Ryan, meaning laughter, curiosity, truth and patience.

I looked back at the computer screen read 4:00am.

"Sorry Ryan, you've got to get out, this girl has to get ready for school," I said shutting the laptop and shooing him off the bed.

"But that was the funniest bit," he argued as I pushed him out the door.

"Tough," I said, shutting the door in his face.

I walked over to my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I spent a good twenty minutes in the shower washing my hair and body. When I stepped out I put on a bathrobe and walked into my closet that was the same as my last one only bigger, if that's even possible. I went over to my hanging space to look for clothes.

I picked a black pair of True Religion skinny jeans with a matching black denim jacket. For a top I picked a strapless silky electric blue top that side cut from just above my hipbone to my mid-thigh, I also picked a pair of blue stiletto Jimmy Choo's to match. For accessories I got a blue one-shoulder Channel bag and a pair of big black Gucci sunglasses.

I quickly put everything on and proceeded to the bathroom for make-up. I put on a tiny bit of blue eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss, for nails I did electric blue with black roses.

Once I was presentable I left my room and went down the hall to Victoria's room, that was on the top floor with Ryan and me. As I walked into her room she walked out of her bathroom dressed exactly the same as me, only instead of blue she was wearing red.

_Is just me, our do we always dress the same on our first day? – Bella _

_No, we dress the same. – Victoria _

She went over to her bed and flopped down on it, and started flicking trough the channels, finally settling on an episode of Jerry Springer.

_Might as well do something while we wait. Come watch it with me. – Victoria_

I went over and flopped on the side of the bed watching the show with Victoria.

At 6:53 the two of us went downstairs and out to the garage to wait for the rest of the family. Us girls thought it would be fun to all get the same car, after a bit of debating we decided on a Porsche 911 turbo. Clara got canary yellow, Victoria got blood red and I got midnight blue.

At exactly 7 am all of the 'kids' came into the garage. Ryan, Brittany, Max and I are taking my car, while the others are taking Victoria's.

"Ok guys, I'm going to use my physical and mental rejection power until we know what is going to be at," I told them going round to the drivers side. "Lets make sure we make an entrance," I said climbing into my car.

The others nodded and followed suit. I put the car into gear and speed out of the driveway. We speed along the roads of London until we were about two miles away when I started listening to the thoughts of people at school. I came across a certain 'voice' and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked looking at me with concern.

"The Cullen's are at school," I said loud enough for the guys in the car behind us to here.

Brittany gasped, Ryan growled and Victoria was beyond murderous. The rest of the guys just looked confused considering they didn't know about my past.

"What do you want us to do?" Brittany asked.

"I want you guys to pretend you don't know them, I don't want them to know its me. Also, call me Issy, if they don't know the name it will take longer for them to work it out."

"Ok," everyone agreed just out side the parking lot. I kept my speed up and screeched into the parking space featheriest away from school, with Victoria pulling in next to me.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car at exactly the same time as Victoria. I herd the people around us gasp as Victoria, Ryan and I walked through the middle of the parking lot the other four trailing behind us. I didn't bother listening to the minds of students, instead I turned my attention to the group of Vampires up ahead of us.

_How come I can't see their future, its like they don't exist. Oh those twins sure know how to dress, they look absolutely stunning. If only I could have gotten Bella to dress like that. – Alice _

_Wow. More vamps to play sport with. Awesome. – Emmett _

Good old Emmett.

_That's weird, I can't feel any emotion coming from any of them. Weird. – Jasper_

_More vampires, how many can one school get? I wonder if any of them will be decent company. – Rosalie _

I was surprised that I couldn't see Edward standing with them. Then I looked over at the front of the Volvo and couldn't help but let a silent tear roll down my check at what I saw.

Edward was sitting on the hood of the Volvo, making out with a strawberry blond, who was none other, than Tanya Denali.

I quickly looked away, but not before the others followed my gaze and saw what I had just seen. Ryan wrapped his arm around my waist protectively while Victoria grabbed my other hand for morel support.

We continued through the parking lot until we reached the front office. Victoria went up to the lady behind the desk to get our schedules. She came back to us and handed them out to every one.

"You, me and Ryan have identical schedules," she said to me, handing me mine. "You guys have at least one other person in each class."

I looked down at my paper and saw that we had English first up. The three of us walked down the hall to room 8. We took seats up the back and waited for the bell to the. Jasper and Emmett came in just before the late bell rung. I didn't even bother listening the entire class considering I had all ready learned it. When the bell rung the three of us gathered our stuff and went to the music room. And guess who was in this class. None other than the lovely Edward and Alice Cullen.

As soon as everyone was loosely seated on chairs in front of the stage, the teacher came up to stand on it.

"Today we are starting a new project. Everyone must get up on this stage and sing a song they have either written themselves or know very well," the teacher said. "Now I know none of you are going to volunteer to go so I am going to pull names out of a hat," with that he picked up the hat off the bench and pulled a name out. "And first up for this class is Miss Isabella Hunter."

The whole class looked at me, Ryan and Victoria nodded encouragement.

I got up and walked up to the stage.

"This is a song I wrote about some of my life experiences. Here we go."

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the sign_

_Should've read the writing on the wall_

_And realized by the distance in your eyes_

_That I would be the one to fall_

_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away, it don't make sense to me_

_But why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_It's not unbroken anymore_

_How do I get it back the way it was before?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break?_

_Why would you wanna break a?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Now why would you wanna make the very first scar? _

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

The whole class started clapping and cheering loudly as soon as I finished. The teacher applauded then called the next student up.

The rest of the morning was a drag and I practically ran to the cafeteria. I couldn't be stuffed lining up for food, so I went over to the table where the others where sitting and grabbed an apple off Brittany's tray and started eating.

We had been talking quietly for a few minutes before the Cullen's came up behind us.

"This is our table," Tanya said jutting her hip out to the side.

"What's the name?" I asked looking up at her.

"The Cullen's," she said.

I bent down and mad a show of looking under the table. When I came back up looked at Tanya, "can't see your name anywhere."

"I like this girl," Rose said nodding her approval, "she's got spunk."

"Why thankyou," I said smiling at her. "Would you like to sit with us?" I asked, patting the seat next to me.

"I'd love to," she said coming round and sitting next to me.

The rest of them looked at us weirdly and walked away.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Hunter," I said holding out my hand to her.

"Rosalie Hale," she said shaking my hand.

I went around the table telling her everyone's name. She stared at Sophie, who was the last person I introduced.

_How does she have a heart beat? – Rose _

"Rose? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," she said getting up and following me out of the Cafeteria.

I went far enough away to make sure we weren't going to be over herd by any other vampires. Once we were far enough away I turned around to look at her.

"First of all Rose, I want to say thankyou."

"For what?"

"For being the only one who was honest with me from the start. For being the only one who didn't try to gain my trust then shatter it."

Realisation dawned on her, "Bella?"

I nodded.

Before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's okay. You were the only one who didn't break me, and for that, I am going to give you a gift," I said stepping away from her.

"What is that exactly?"

"What do you want most in the world?" I asked her.

"To be a mother," she said with a sad smile.

"I'm going to give you that chance."

She looked up at me, not quite sure weather or not she should believe me, "How?"

"It's one of my powers, I can give people human abilities, it's working right now, with any luck, and you could be pregnant tonight."

Rosalie was embracing me again, only much, much tighter, "Thankyou so, so, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do, oh, and by the way, we're coming over at 6 tonight, Carlisle invited Damien."

"See you then," Rose said.

And that we walked off in the direction of our different classrooms. I was happy, for I knew I was giving Rose her biggest wish.


	9. games and revelations

**Games and revelations**

Our whole family was currently on the way to the Cullen's house. Ryan was driving my car, because I didn't think I could do it.

Victoria's thoughts were beyond murderous. I wasn't sure she was going to survive the night without attacking someone. I wasn't going stop her unless she was going for Rose.

Another wave of nervousness hit me when we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. The whole family had decided to wear our Hunter sport Tracksuits. They were either black or white, depending on what team you were in. They were track pants with Hunter embodied red. The top was a pull over hoddie with the family crest across the back.

Ryan came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I took his hand and we walked up to the front door with Victoria on my other side. I knocked on the door and Esme answered straight away.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen," Esme said leading us into the living room, where the entire family was sitting.

When we sat down, Alice and Clara immediately stated talking about some major fashion designer. And everyone else started mingling. I saw Rose off the side and went over to talk to her.

"How's what we discussed going?" I asked as I reached her.

"I think it might just have happened," she said with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I looked into the future and smiled at her. "You're right, it has, be expecting the gift in about a month."

She smiled at me and started screaming thankyous at me. Everyone in the room turned to look at us.

"What are you freaks doing?" Tanya asked from her place on Edwards lap.

"Bella gave me the most amazing gift, something I thought I'd never get the chance to have. She's giving me the chance to have a baby."

"Puff, yeah right. In case you don't know this Rose, it's impossible for vampires to have babies," Tanya said like we were idiots.

"No its not," Clara said from her spot next to Alice. "Sophie is my Biological daughter, I have Bella to thank for that."

"How?" Tanya asked still not sure if to believe her.

"Its one of my power, I can give vampires human abilities, it can come in really use full. But I don't give this chance to just anyone, I only give it to people who I think have earned it. And Rose has defiantly earned it."

"How come you guys are so close, its weird," Jasper said.

"That's for us to know," Rose said.

"So Bella," Alice said trying to get off subject. "That song you sang in music was amazing, did you write it?"

"Yeh. I wrote a few songs base on personal experience."

"Can we hear another one? Cause I really loved that one," Alice asked.

I looked over at Ryan and Victoria who nodded encouragement. I took a deep breath and got up to stand in front of them.

"This songs called 'Who Knew'."

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

The whole living room was in an up roar of applause and cheers, except Rose who had a sad smile on her face because she knew what that song was about.

"Thanks guys," I said going back and sitting in the middle of Ryan and Victoria.

"Good job Issy," Ryan said giving me a one armed hug.

"Who are these songs about?" Edward asked from across the room.

"They're about a person and a family that broke her beyond repair, and I am on the verge of ripping there throats out for what they did to her," Victoria said before I could answer.

_The people must have been idiots to leave someone so beautiful behind, I mean she's prettier than Rose, and from what I've seen, one of the nicest people around. – Edward. _

I looked over at Edward and glared. "As if you really mean that," I spat out.

He looked at me beyond confused.

In a vision I saw the weather turning into a storm in twenty minutes, the rain would miss the clearing out side. Perfect weather for baseball.

"Its time," I said grinning at my family.

"Really?" Max asked looking very, very excited.

"In 20 minutes."

"Awesome!" the boys said in union.

"We are going to have to leave you. See you in school tomorrow," I said standing up and walking out the door with my family behind.

We dropped the cars in the garage and I changed everyone back to there original appearance. It was easier for me to concentrate on the game if I didn't have to keep up appearances.

I grabbed a bat and ball and we ran to the clearing as a family. When we got there I pulled my team over to talk strategy, as did Victoria.

My team, which was white, had four people. Me, Max, Clara and Ryan. Victoria teams, which was black, had her, Jake, Brittany and Damien. Sophie umpired because it was most dangerous for her to play.

The good thing about my team was the fact that both me and Ryan had powers. The ones that were best to use are, time freezing, water walls and Ryan's power of fire.

"I want to play fare, let them make the first bad move," everyone nodded and went off to practice.

"Its time," I said just as the first crack of thunder could be herd.

Our team was batting first, Clara stepped up to the plate and the game began.

The game had been going on an hour and we were currently having a break, Victoria and I were talking.

"Are you going to tell them Bella?" she asked.

"I don't know. Its hard seeing the man you thought you loved kissing another women, and being in the same room as you and not recognising you."

I herd a set of collective gasped.

I turned around to see all the Cullen's standing behind us.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

Oh, SHIT!

* * *

A/N: i probably wont b able 2 update as often cause I'm back at school.

read and review


	10. face to face

**Face to Face **

"So what if I am?" I asked harshly as Victoria and I turned to face them, the rest of the coven flanking us.

"Victoria?" Emmett asked. A sly smile crept onto her face, and with that Emmett lunged he only got half way across the field before I stood in front of him before he could even register I was there I kicked out, sending him 100 yard across the field, slamming into the tree.

With that the Cullen's minus Rose who stood off to the side were in action, but so were we, minus Sophie, who stood with Rose. Jasper luged at me and the fight began. I knew Jasper was the best fighter, he had served in the newborn wars, and actually played quite a major part in training them. He was good, but not better than me. I fought him for a bit, get him comfortable, then I struck. I through him across the field to were Emmett had just been. I didn't stay around to check how he was, instead, I ran over to assist Brittany who was fighting Tanya. We had her down in less than 30 seconds.

When I looked around all the Cullen's were down, except for Rose who was standing off to the side.

_Be mad at me. But he tried attacking my sister, I can't just let that pass. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. – Bella _

Rose nodded at me. _I understand. _She said walking over to check on her husband.

All the Cullen's seemed to be recovering from the shock of be out witted in an attack.

"What happened to you Bella?" Alice asked standing up with Jasper, she looked a bit sore, but not as bad as Jasper. I guess I'm better than I thought.

"You want to know what happened?" I asked looking at Victoria. "Do you want me to give you the brief sentence answer, or do you want to see the gruesome stuff?" I asked looking around at all of them who seemed to be recovering.

"What I want to know," Damien said from behind me, "is why Emmett tried to attack Victoria."

"Yes, that would be nice," Clara said, with the whole family except Brittany and Ryan nodding.

"You mean, you didn't tell them what James, Laurent and Victoria did to you?" Edward asked with Tanya trying to get his attention.

"Wait, our Laurent and Victoria? And who's James?" Sophie asked looking beyond confused.

"What James did to me was nothing compared to the way you left me. I was broken into a million pieces that night, and have only recently started to pick those pieces up. So don't go around talking about stuff you don't know a thing about. Oh, and by the way, those songs I wrote, they're about you," I said.

"Bella, just talk to us!" Alice pleaded.

"Is this a bad time?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind us.

We turned around to see Laurent and Irina walk out from the trees, both wearing team Hunter tracksuits.

"Ahhhhh," we all screamed and ran over for a huge group hug.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Victoria asked.

"We couldn't stay away from the family," Irina said. "You better have an extra bedroom, where staying."

"Don't we always?" I asked with a laugh.

"Irina?" I heard a voice ask from behind us.

We all turned back to face the Cullen's. Tanya was forward a bit from them, looking at Irina for conformation.

"Hey Tanya," Irina said with a small smile.

"How can you be hugging them?!" Tanya screeched. "They just attacked us!"

"Did you provoke them?" Irina asked like she was talking to a five year old.

"Emmett lunged at the red head, and Bella hit him half way across the field," she said like we were the ones at fault.

"Let me give you a word of advice. Never attack Victoria, while Bella is in a 20-mile radius. Unless of course, you want me to start building your bonfire." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't believe you're picking their side over ours," Tanya said.

"Actually Tanya, this _is _my side," Irina said. "I was the first one to join outside the original three. I'm a Hunter."

Tanya let out an enraged roar and went to stand next to Edward.

"Bella, just talk to us," Esme pleaded.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you want to you the night we left?" Rose asked.

"Victoria found me after I had been walking aimlessly trough the woods for hours, lets just say it wasn't pleasant," I said looking over at Victoria.

"I've got to admit, you had a fire in you that night," she said.

"Why can't I read any of your minds," Edward blurted out.

"Oh that's just me," I said dismissively. "Its one of my powers."

"One of your powers?" Emmett asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeh. I have the power of rejection, which is why none of your powers work. There's also mind reading, future seeing, the ability to feel and manipulate emotions, give vampires human qualities, changing appearances, teleportation, power over water, ability to have mind conversations, I can also see the bond people share."

As I said the last one I actually looked at the bonds between everyone. Most of them were as I expected, but Edward's confused me a bit. He had a pink line going from him to Tanya, but the part that stumped me was that there was also one connected to me. The weirdest part was that the same thing was happening to me. There was a pink line from me to Edward and one from me to Ryan. Was I still be in love with the man who broke me? Or was I falling for the only man who could pick me.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Bella?" Edward asked. _Please?_

"Ok. We'll be back in a minute guys, feel free to mingle," and with that Edward and I where running into the forest.

Once we were far enough away Edward tuned to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you when we left, I thought you would be safe," I said. _Please believe me._

"Why should I?" I asked in such I cold voice I wasn't even sure it was mine. "You left me broken in so many pieces, I'm not even sure if I've _found _them all yet. Let alone try to put them back together."

"Bella when I left you, I'd never dreamed of Victoria finding you, and I'm sorry for being the reason you're like this. I never wanted this life for you. I can't believe Victoria did this to you."

"Don't you dare blame this on my sister. She's the closest thing to family I've had since you all left me, so if you want to blame someone for me being a vampire, blame yourself," I said looking him in the eye, so he could see how serious I was.

He gulped when he saw their intensity. _Note to self, don't insult Bella if I want to live. Oh wait, you can here me cant you?_

"Great detective work genius," I said coolly.

"Please don't kill me when I do this," he said.

Before I could ask what he was doing his lips attacked mine.

I was surprised how his lips didn't feel cold anymore, then I remembered that I'm a vampire as well so of course they'd feel the same. They felt the same as I used to remember, but the spark there used to be was missing.

Before I did something I would regret, I pushed away from him, to look him in the eyes. I let him see the tear run down my face.

Without a word I turned and ran for the house. I went wide of the clearing so the others didn't see me and ran straight for the house.

As soon as I got there, I ran up top my room and curled up in the middle of the bed and cried. Not 30 seconds after I had been there I here my door open again, and familiar strong arms encircle me. I put my arms around his neck and rested my face in his chest.

I needed Ryan, now more than ever.


	11. one girl, two guys

**One Girl, Two Boys**

**EPOV **

"Bella?" Alice asked from next to me.

It couldn't be, Bella should be human, not a vampire. How did she suddenly become the leader of a coven? Oh my god. She got changed when we left, and she's angry at. But why isn't she mad at Rose?

"Victoria?" Emmett asked.

I looked across the field to see the flaming red hair and wicked smile of Victoria, stand right next to Bella. A smile broke across her face and Emmett lunged across the field. Before he could get half way across the field Bella was standing in front of him. She kicked out sending him half way across the field into a tree.

With that, the whole family was in action along with theirs.

Victoria went straight for me, striking and lunging every chance she got. I put up a fight, but she was just too strong, I went down, and it seemed the rest of my family did to.

After everyone recovered from the shock, we all started to get up. Alice stood up, plucking up the courage to speak.

"What happened to you Bella?" she asked, making sure Jasper was ok.

"You want to know what happened?" she asked menacingly, looking at Victoria. "Do you want me to give you the brief sentence answer, or do you want to see the gressume stuff?" she asked looking around at us, as if daring us to ask for the long answer.

"What I want to know," one of the twin boy, I think his name was, asked from behind her. "Is why Emmett tried to attack Victoria."

"Yes, that would be nice," Clara said, with the whole family except for two of them, I think it was Brittany and Ryan nodding.

"You mean, you didn't tell them what James, Laurent and Victoria did to you?" I asked, ignoring Tanya who was trying to claim my attention.

"Wait, our Laurent and Victoria? And who's James?" the half vampire, Sophie I think, asked looking beyond confused.

"What James did to me was nothing compared to the way you left me. I was broken into a million pieces that night, and have only recently started to pick those pieces up. So don't go around talking about stuff you don't know a thing about. Oh, and by the way, those songs I wrote, they're about you," she said.

I flinched at the conviction in her voice.

"Bella, just talk to us!" Alice pleaded.

"Is this a bad time?" I herd a voice I had herd somewhere before just couldn't place it.

I looked behind the family to see Laurent and Irina Denali emerge from the woods. They were both wearing the tracksuits the rest of the family had on.

They all started screaming with joy and ran over for a huge group hug.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Victoria asked.

"We couldn't stay away from the family," Irina said. "You better have an extra bedroom, where staying."

"Don't we always?" Bella asked laughing.

Tanya stepped forward a bit trying to get a better look at her sister, "Irina?"

They all turned to look at Tanya.

"Hey Tanya," Irina said with a small smile.

"How can you be hugging them?!" Tanya screeched. "They just attacked us!"

"Did you provoke them?" Irina asked she spoke like she was talking to a five year old who didn't understand a math problem.

"Emmett lunged at the red head, and Bella hit him half way across the field," she said, as if that was the answer to everything.

"Let me give you a word of advice. Never attack Victoria, while Bella is in a 20-mile radius. Unless of course, you want me to start building your bonfire." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I have to admit, it was pretty funny.

"I can't believe you're picking their side over ours," Tanya said.

"Actually Tanya, this _is _my side," Irina said. "I was the first one to join outside the original three. I'm a Hunter."

Tanya let out an enraged roar and went to stand next to me, glaring at the family.

"Bella, just talk to us," Esme pleaded.

She let out an exasperated sigh, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened to you the night we left?" Rose asked, that was defiantly something I wanted to know.

"Victoria found me after I had been walking aimlessly trough the woods for hours, lets just say it wasn't pleasant," she said looking over at Victoria.

"I've got to admit, you had a fire in you that night," Victoria said.

"Why can't I read any of your minds," I blurted out, I had to know.

"Oh that's just me," Bella said dismissively. "Its one of my powers."

"One of your powers?" Emmett asked, looking like he was having a very hard time understanding.

"Yeh. I have the power of rejection, which is why none of your powers work. There's also mind reading, future seeing, the ability to feel and manipulate emotions, give vampires human qualities, changing appearances, teleportation, power over water, ability to have mind conversations, I can also see the bond people share."

She looked around at all of us, seeing something we couldn't.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Bella?" I asked. _Please?_

"Ok. We'll be back in a minute guys, feel free to mingle," with that said I started running with her following behind me.

Once we were far enough away I turned around to face her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you when we left, I thought you would be safe," I said. _Please believe me._

"Why should I?" she asked her voice was so cold I wasn't even sure it was the same Bella. "You left me broken in so many pieces, I'm not even sure if I've _found _them all yet. Let alone try to put them back together."

"Bella when I left you, I'd never dreamed of Victoria finding you, and I'm sorry for being the reason you're like this. I never wanted this life for you. I can't believe Victoria did this to you."

"Don't you dare blame this on my sister. She's the closest thing to family I've had since you all left me, so if you want to blame someone for me being a vampire, blame yourself," she looked me in the eyes and I saw just how instance they were

I gulped. _Note to self, don't insult Bella if I want to live. Oh wait, you can here me cant you?_

"Great detective work genius," she said coldly.

"Please don't kill me when I do this," I said, making a split second description.

Before she could ask what I meant, I attacked her lips with my own.

I was amazed at how different yet familiar they felt. They felt amazing yet there was something that used to be there that just wasn't.

All of a sudden she pulled back, looking me in the eyes. She had hurt, pain, confusion and something else running through them.

As she looked at me a solitary tear ran down her face.

Without another word she turned and ran away.

Did she just run from me?

**RPOV **

"Can I speak to you for a minute Bella?" that vile vampire who left her asked.

"Ok. We'll be back in a minute guys, feel free to mingle," she said, then ran off into the forest with that idiotic vampire.

Clara and the little pixie, I think her name was Alice started talking about going on some shopping trip. The big one, Emmett started talking to Damien and Max started talking to the blond guy. Everyone seemed to hit it off except for me, I was too worried about Bella.

We had been standing there a few minutes, when I got this feeling that Bella needed me, I couldn't explain it, but I knew she needed me.

"Hey guys, I'm ganna head back," I said looking at them all.

"We're going to hunt, we should be back by 5, tell Bella when she gets back," Laurent said.

I nodded and started running back to the house. When I got there Bella's sent was fresh, she had obviously just come in. I quickly went inside and straight to Bella's room.

When I opened the door, I saw Bella curled up in the middle of the bed with her head on her knees. Her chest was rising and falling unevenly as she sobbed. I ran over to her and brought her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest.

I sat there and rubbed her back while she cried. When she had calmed down enough to stop crying for a few minutes, I turned her a round so she was sitting in my lap, and I was leaning against the wall.

"What happened out there? You've never cried this much before," I said rubbing up and down her arms, trying to sooth her.

She lent her head back against her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"We started talking, he said how sorry he was for leaving, that he didn't want to hurt me. I told him it was to late for sorry. He blamed Victoria for me being a vampire, and I told him, that if he wanted to blame someone for what happened he could blame himself. But it's the bit that happened next that got me so worked up."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was only dim light coming from the outside to fill the room, but it was still enough to see her by. She really was beautiful, even if she didn't see. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't try to be pretty was what made her so beautiful, she was herself. And I know you can hear me Bella, you really are beautiful.

She kept her eyes closed but let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," I said lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Back to the story," she said, "after we had talked a few minutes he asked me not to kill him if he did something. At first I didn't think anything of it. But then he kissed me."

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips.

"You mean that moronic vampire who was kissing the blond not 12 hours ago, had the nerve to kiss you?" I asked as the anger grew.

"Yes," she whispered weakly. "It felt like it used to, but there was something missing. I don't know what, but there was. I knew if I didn't do something I would probably end up kissing him back, and I didn't want that. I pushed away. I didn't want him back. I let him see a tear, but then I ran back here. I couldn't stay around him," with that she put her head in my chest and started crying again.

"I don't want him back. He broke my heart once, how do I know he won't do it again? I don't want to open myself up to that sort of pain again," she sobbed into my chest. I couldn't do anything but hold her.

"It's ok darling, he wont hurt you again. I wont let him," I promised as I hugged her to me.

"You always know exactly what I need, your there for me. And I can't thank you enough for that," she whispered into my neck. Kissing my neck.

I felt my unbeating heart swell as she said those words. She said I was there for her, that she needed me. I pray to God she won't kill me for doing this.

I reached up to cup her face in my hand. She looked me I the eyes, as I silently begged her not to kill me. She nodded for me to continue. I slow moved my face down to press my lips to hers. She moved her arm up to wrap in around my neck, will my hand around her waist pulled her closer. Kissing Bella was the most amazing thing I had ever done. And the best part was, she didn't stop it.

When she finally pulled back she smiled at me.

"Wow," was all she managed to breath out.

"Wow, is right," I mumbled into her hair.

She let out a small laugh.

"The sad part is that I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you," I said looking at her.

"The sad part is that I have too," she said lightly kissing my lips.

"Does this make us a couple now?" I asked hopefully, I really did want her to be mine.

"Possessive Much?" she asked. "and yes, it does."

"Sweet," I said.

She smiled at me and went over to sit at the window, looking out at the forest around us. I went over and sat her on my lap.

We sat there, not needing to say anything, just being happy with each other's company.

I can't believe it, I had got the girl of my dreams. Take that Edward 'stupid' Cullen.


	12. music competition

**Music Competition**

Ryan and I sat together in my room all night until we heard our family come home.

The first place they came was my room, not bothering to knock. Damien opened the door and looked at my position on Ryan's lap. I swear his jaw dropped a good 3 inches.

I started to laugh at his fish like expression. Clara came to see what was going on.

When she saw the position Ryan and I where in, her jaw dropped to look exactly like her husband.

By now, Ryan and I were both doubled over with laughter. With the sound, the rest of the family came to investigate what was going on. The whole family stopped at the door to see what the commotion was about. When they saw what was going on there jaws dropped as well.

It was absolutely hilarious seeing the whole family looking at us like gapping fish. By the time Victoria recovered, Ryan and I were rolling a round on the floor in laughter.

"Are you two officially an item now?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," I managed to chock out between laughs.

"Boys out, girls in. We have to get ready for school," Irina said.

Ryan and I kissed quickly and he left the room.

As soon as the guys left the room the girls pounced, wanting to know every detail. We talked and laughed for an hour before we had to get ready for school. All the girls left my room to let me change in peace.

I wanted to make a statement, so I went to my closet to see what I could find. After 10 minutes I found the perfect outfit.

It was a pair of white skinny jeans, with a blue butterfly on the back pocket. For a top, I got a strapless blue top that hugged by breasts and flowed around me, with blue butterflies up the right hand side. For accessories, I went with some long blue and white bedded necklaces, white and blue bangles going up one arm, with a white short brimmed stylish hat, and white Channel stilettos.

Once I was presentable, I walked out of my room, and straight into Ryan's. When I opened the door, I saw Ryan sitting on his couch, watch the morning music.

He hadn't heard me open the door, so I quietly crept up behind him, and jumped into his lap.

"Morning beautiful," he said, putting his arms around my waist, and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Morning to you too," I said. "Do you want to take your car today? It would make a pretty big entrance," I said, leaning against his chest.

"I'd love to," he said with a glint in his eye.

I looked over at the clock on his wall.

"We better get going, its nearly seven o'clock," I said, standing up and extending my hand to him. He took it and we walked down the stairs to the garage.

We were the first ones there, the others were obviously still getting ready.

He took my hand and we walked over to his ice blue, two seater Ferrari. We walked around to my side and he opened the door for me.

I sat down and he went over to the driver side and took off to school.

By the time we got there, the parking lot was starting to fill up. Everyone was starring at the car, Cullen's included. _Perfect._

Ryan got out of the car and came around to my side to open my door. He held out his hand to me and I took it. As soon as I was out of the car I kissed him.

I herd all of the Cullen's gasp as our lips connected. We broke away and I smiled at him. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we started walking through the parking lot.

As we passed the Cullen's, I saw all there shocked faces, and couldn't help but laugh. I saw Ryan through Edward a side way glare. We continued to the entrance with everyone's eyes on us.

Victoria got to English just before the warning bell and sat down next to me. We talked at vampire speed through the whole lesson. Ryan's hand never let go of mine.

I was less than enthusiastic when it was time to go to music, 'cause that meant that I would have to see Edward and Alice again. The three of us made our way to the music room and took our seats. Edward glared at Ryan when he entered the room. I couldn't help but let a quiet growl escape my lips at that. At that moment the teacher decided to enter the room.

"Settle down class," he said, "Now, because of how popular she was yesterday, I have invited a very special facility member to see Miss. Hunter sing today. Would you mind miss Hunter?" he asked looking at me.

I shock my head and went up to the stage.

"Okay, this is a different song. Hope you like it."

_Oh, how about a round of applause__?    
Yeah, standing ovation?  
Ooh, oh yeah   
Yeah y-yeah yeah    
_

_You look so dumb right now   
Standing outside my house   
Trying to apologize   
You're so ugly when you cry   
Please, just cut it out    
_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not   
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught    
But you put on quite a show, really had me going   
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing   
That was quite a show, very entertaining   
But it's over now (But it's over now)   
Go on and take a bow _

__

Grab your clothes and get gone   
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on   
Talking 'bout, 'Girl, I love you,' 'You're the one'   
This just looks like a rerun   
Please, what else is on?  

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not _

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught    
But you put on quite a show, really had me going   
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing   
That was quite a show, very entertaining   
But it's over now (But it's over now)   
Go on and take a bow  _

__

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you (Goes to you)   
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me   
Let's hear your speech out  

_How about a round of applause?   
A standing ovation?    
But you put on quite a show, really had me going   
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing   
That was quite a show, very entertaining   
But it's over now (But it's over now)   
Go on and take a bow   
But it's over now_

I didn't even notice the principle standing up the back until he started clapping loudly with the rest of the class. Except Edward. I smiled at everyone and sat down, kissing Ryan on the check.

"That was amazing Miss. Hunter. Truly amazing. What made you write such an amazing song?"

"It's about a person and a family that broke my heart," I said.

"There is a competition between about 20 schools coming up next week. Would you consider being our schools entrant?" he asked. _She could do wonders for this school. She has a great chance of not just winning this but the national competition as well. _

"Okay," I said. "I'll do it."

"Come by my office after school to pick up the information," he said before leaving the room.

"Okay class, back to the lesson," the teacher said.

The rest of the classes dragged on until lunch. We lined u for food and went over and sat at the Cullen table again, just to annoy them.

Everyone was sitting with his or her mate. We had told everyone that Laurent and Irina had stayed behind to sort out a few things back in New York. Everyone seemed to buy that excuse. Which was good.

We had been talking for a while, when Rose stood up from where the Cullen's where sitting and walked over to us. When she got to us, she sat down in the seat next to me.

"I herd that someone is singing at the London school singing competition," she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Rose," I said, pulling away after a minute.

"Let me tell you, it's a big thing," she said.

"How so?" I asked, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Mr. White's brother is the principle of another school in London, and every year his student wins the London competition. I think he really wants to win this year, rub it in his brothers face."

Rose and I talked for the rest of lunch, laughing at some of the stupid family stories we told each other.

The bell rang, and I headed off with Ryan and Victoria to our next class.

At the end of school, Ryan and I went to the principles office, to collect the information.

He was currently in a meeting, so his secretary handed me a large yellow envelope with my name on it. I thanked her, and Ryan and I walked out to the parking lot.

We sat down is his car and I opened the envelope. Most of it was just what the competition was about and maps of how to get there. I put them aside to look at later. Finally, I found the letter that told me what I had to do.

_Dear Miss. Hunter, _

_For this competition, you will be required to write your own song and perform it in front of a panel of judges and spectators. There will be 20 students participating in this competition. The winner will have the chance to compete in the national singing competition, and a chance to record an album in the Universal Music Group studio, right here in London. Best of Luck. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Even White. _

"It says that if I win this competition and the national one, I get to record an album UMG studio," I said.

"You know you'll win," Ryan said, kissing my temple and putting the car into drive.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "Will you stay with me tonight. I think I know what I'm going to write."

"Of course," he said, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: i am so so so so so sorry!!!!! i am swamped with homework right now! if u want 2 kill some1. feel free 2 kill my teachers. Again SO SORRY!!!!!


	13. big day

**Big day **

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black denim pleated mini skirt, with knee high red leather Jimmy Choo boots. My top was a white off the shoulders elbow length white top. For accessories, I was wearing a red glittery scarf, white bennie and black fingerless gloves.

Today was the day I was performing.

Mr. White was so obsessed with winning this competition that he let me take whatever class I wanted off to practice. I had written a new song about Ryan. I hadn't let anyone hear it besides him.

"Time to leave," Victoria said, walking into my room.

I took one last look in the mirror before I headed for the door.

"Let's go," I said, and the two of us walked down the stairs.

Everyone was in the living room (ironic, I know) waiting for us to leave.

"Let's go," I said and we all walked out to the garage.

Ryan, Victoria and I were taking Victoria's Porsche. Laurent, Jake, Max and Damien were taking Laurent's Audi. And Irina, Brittany, Clara and Sophie were taking Irina's Porsche.

"See you guys there," I said, climbing in the back next to Ryan.

Victoria put her foot on the gas and we raced to the concert hall.

Victoria parked the car, and we headed inside.

There were signs everywhere telling the competitors where to go.

I walked over to a table with a middle-aged women sitting behind it.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Hunter. I'm here to sign in," I said.

"Of course," she said, smiling at me.

She looked down at the paper in front of her.

"You are number 14. Remember the number, and be ready to go when it is called," she said.

"Thankyou," I said, walking back to Ryan and Victoria. Mr. White had obviously joined them while I was signing in.

"Good morning Bella. I trust you are ready for today?" he asked as I reached them.

"Yes Sir," I said with a bright smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my darling little Brother," I herd a cool voice say from behind us.

I turned around to see an older, uglier Mr. White walking towards us.

"Well, if it isn't my darling older brother," Mr. White said. "This is Bella," He said gesturing towards me. "She is singing for our school.

He looked me up and down then smirked. "This is Laura, she will be representing our school."

I took one look at her and nearly vomited, if a vampire could do that. She was wearing the shortest skirt I had ever seen, with heals that looked like they where about to snap. Her top was so tight I thought the seems would burst, while the bottom rode up to above her belly button. But none of those things were anywhere near as bad as her make. There was so much on her face, I couldn't even _see _her face.

_This is the bitch I have to verse. Easy. I like the look of that guy on her arm. I wonder… - Laura _

'All competitors back stage. All competitors back stage.'

"Love you," I said kissing Ryan on the cheek. "See you later." With that, I walked to the door that led back stage.

All the girls were in there, chatting and gossiping. I walked over to the back corner to concentrate.

A man in a black suit came into the room. "Number 1," he said.

An average sized girl stood up and walked to the door with him. She went through the door and onto the stage.

From then on I completely tunned out. I watched girl after girl walk out onto the stage. Not feeling anything.

I finally snapped out of it when the called number 13. Who just so happened to be Laura.

I went to the door to wait for my turn. I heard a bit of her song, I must say, it was pretty trashy. Something about being a diva.

The man came back in and told me it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. There was a microphone set up in the middle. As I walked out I saw a panel of 5 judges. Behind them, there were about 600 people watching. I walked up to the mic and stood in front of all the people.

"Hey everyone. This is a song I wrote, it's called 'Halo'. Hope you enjoy."

_Remember those walls I built__  
__Well, baby they're tumbling down __  
__And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound  _

I found a way to let you in   
But I never really had a doubt   
Standing in the light of your halo   
I got my angel now  

It's like I've been awakened   
Every rule I had you breakin'   
It's the risk that I'm takin'   
I ain't never gonna shut you out  

Everywhere I'm looking now   
I'm surrounded by your embrace   
Baby I can see your halo   
You know you're my saving grace  

You're everything I need and more   
It's written all over your face   
Baby I can feel your halo   
Pray it won't fade away  

I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo   
I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo  

Hit me like a ray of sun   
Burning through my darkest night   
You're the only one that I want   
Think I'm addicted to your light  

I swore I'd never fall again   
But this don't even feel like falling   
Gravity can't forget   
To pull me back to the ground again  

Feels like I've been awakened   
Every rule I had you breakin'   
The risk that I'm takin'   
I'm never gonna shut you out  

Everywhere I'm looking now   
I'm surrounded by your embrace   
Baby I can see your halo   
You know you're my saving grace  

You're everything I need and more   
It's written all over your face   
Baby I can feel your halo   
Pray it won't fade away  

I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo   
I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo  

I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo   
I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo Halo, halo  

Everywhere I'm looking now   
I'm surrounded by your embrace   
Baby I can see your halo   
You know you're my saving grace  

You're everything I need and more   
It's written all over your face   
Baby I can feel your halo   
Pray it won't fade away  

I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo   
I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo  

I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo   
I can feel your halo halo halo   
I can see your halo halo halo 

I looked up at Ryan and smiled.

Everyone erupted in applause. I smiled around at everyone, "Thankyou," I said, before leaving the stage.

I went to the other door, with the competitors that had already been. We waited for everyone else to finish before a man invited us all back onto the stage.

We all walked out and lined up in front of everyone in order of our numbers.

The female judge, who was in the middle of the table stood up.

"We have seen lots of wonderful talent today. Sadly, only one of you can progress to the next level. I hold in my hand the name of that lucky person. And the competitor to progress is… Isabella Hunter."

I brought my hand up to cover my mouth. I had actually won this round of the competition.

Mr. White was going absolutely ballistic. I looked over to my family, who all had the biggest grins on their faces.

"You will need to write a knew song. The competition will be out of all of England. I we will see you back here in two weeks."

"Thankyou," I said.

I walked off the stage and straight into Ryan's arms.

"You did an amazing job. I knew you could do it," he said into my hair.

The rest of the family claimed me in a group hug. After the whole family had hugged, Mr. White came over.

"Congratulations Bella. That was quite a performance," he said.

"Thankyou sir," I said with a smile.

"Now I know you have to write and practice a new song. So feel free to take any class you want off to make sure it's perfect."

"Thankyou. See you on Monday," I said, and he walked away.

All the girls linked arms and we walked out to the cars.

Ryan opened my door for me and I sat down. As soon as Ryan was on the other side of me, Victoria put her foot on the gas and speed out of the parking lot.

I lent my head on Ryan's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around my waist. I would be quite content to stay in this position for eternity. But right now, I would settle for just being with him.


	14. us against the world

**Us Against the World**

It's been two weeks since the first singing competition. Everyone at school found out and had me sing the song in front of the whole school. The difference was that I pulled Ryan up onto the stage with me after I had finished and kissed him. The school went absolutely wild.

But I couldn't help but be nervous, because today, I was the day I was performing at the national competition.

I had written a knew song that I hadn't let anyone hear.

I was standing in my closet wearing nothing but a bath robe, trying to figure out what to wear. I stood there for a good 10 minutes before I finally found the perfect outfit.

It was a pair of faded denim mini shorts, with a tight white singlet. I had a blue off the shoulders elbow length top that came up to just above my belly button over my singlet. I was also wearing my favorite pair of white ballet flats with lots of glitter. For jewellery, I went with a long silver necklace with a few bits and bobs dangling of it, that went really well with my charm bracelet.

With a final look in the mirror, I went down stairs to wait for my family.

Victoria was first to join me.

_You're going to do great today. – Victoria _

_Thanks. I'm really nervous right now. – Bella _

_Don't be. With the way you wowed those judges the first time, you have nothing to worry about. – Victoria _

I smiled at her.

Right at that moment, the family decided to walk into the room. Ryan came over and sat next to me, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey guys," I said. "Victoria and I are ganna go together. The rest of you can spread out."

The all nodded and we headed out to the car. I got into Victoria's car, and we speed off towards the concert hall.

When we got there, people where everywhere getting ready. When my family came in, I told them to go find their seats. They nodded and departed. Ryan giving me a quick kiss along the way.

I walked over to the table where you sign in.

The man behind the table told me I was number 20, the last to sing. I nodded and went back stage where everyone else was waiting. After a little while, a voice came over the loud speaker. 'The competition will begin in three minutes. Please make sure you are seated and ready. Thankyou.'

The girls back stage went into a whole new frenze, it was actually quite entertaining to watch.

Finally the first compeditor walked out on stage. Nervousness rolling off her in waves. From then on I shut all my vampire senses off. It wasn't fair to the other competitors if I knew what the judges were thinking.

I watched girl after girl walk out onto that stage, every time getting closer to my turn. Finally, it was my turn to sing. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

The panel of five judges were at the front. Only this time, there was at least 4000 people watching. The Cullen's minus Rose included.

"Hi everyone. This is a song I wrote. It's called 'us against the world.' Hope you enjoy."

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine (no more)    
I would still have you, baby    
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (to war)   
I'll be fighting with you, baby    
Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground    
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown     
No matter what anyone could say    
This is the only place for me  _

And no one could ever take that away    
Nothing could come between us     
If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)    
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you    
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)    
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you    
Because it's us against the world  The world, the world    
You know it's us against the world  The world, the world, ohh   

Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone    
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you    
And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone    
I'll be standing with you, baby   

And if it's the last breath I take    
I'll leave my kiss my with you    
If there's a wall between us, baby    
I know I'll break through   

No matter what anyone could say    
This is the only place for me    
And no one could ever take that away    
Nothing could come between us   

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)    
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you    
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)    
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you    
Because it's us against the world     
Nothing's stronger now than you and I    
Cuz your love is all I got  And this ain't never gon' stop    
No, whoa  There's no distance here when we're apart  

Come on in from the cold    
Lay your head on my shoulder    
Ride like a soldier    
I'ma stay right here   

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)    
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you    
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)    
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you    
Because it's us against the world  

_The world, the world  _

_You know it's us against the world  _

_The world, the world ooh _

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)    
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you    
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)    
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you    
Because it's us against the world  _

_The world, the world  _

_You know it's us against the world  _

_The world, the world ooh _

On the last note, everyone was clapping and yelling so loudly I thought the humans would lose there hearing.

Ryan stood up from the front row seat and stepped into the isle, I holding his arms out for me. I ran off the stage at human speed, straight into his arms.

Everyone one was 'awwing' at what they saw, except the Cullen's, who were sitting right behind our family.

I smiled at everyone and walked backstage with the rest of the girls who were congradulating me.

When the judges had decided who had won they called us out onto the stage. We lined up in the order that we performed. The same lady from last time stood up.

"Congradulations on a wonderful performance today. You all did exceptionally well. Unfourtunatly, only one of you will get the chance to record a CD. It is with great honor, that invite Mr. Matthew Rileys forward to present the award to the winner." Everyone clapped as a middle aged good looking man walked onto the stage holding two envelopes.

"With out futher a do, the winner of the chance to record a CD in UMG studio is… Isabella Hunter!"

the crowd was on their feet clapping and cheering, as I walked forward to shake the mans hand. "Congradulations Miss. Hunter," he said, handing me the envelope.

"Thankyou sir," I said, turning around and waving at the audience.

My whole family came up on stage for a big group hug. I saw Edward glaring at the back of Ryan's head when we kissed. He slung his arm around Tanya's shoulder and the Cullen's left the room. But I didn't care. I had everything I needed right here.


	15. recording

**Recording**

It was Monday and we were all heading to school. Everyone had found out that I had one the competition, so right now, I was really starting to worry how crazy they would be. I started fiddling with the hem of my black halter dress. It only came to mid thigh, so I managed to persuade Clara to let me wear jeans under it. Thank god I was only wearing wedges today.

Ryan seemed to sense my discomfort, because he took my hand and smiled reassuringly. Brittany and Rose weren't going to be here today. Rose was to big, and Brittany was also pregnant, and didn't want to leave half way through the week, for she was only 4 days behind Rose, so they were both hanging out at our place.

The Ferrari pulled up in the parking lot. Everyone turned to look as I stepped out of the car, flipping my blond hair over my shoulder. Ryan held out his hand to me, and we started to walk forward.

We had barely gone three steps with Victoria next to me and the family behind us, before I was completely swamped with people.

"I can't believe you won!"

"Will you sing for us?"

"When are you recording?"

"How does it feel to win?"

They were only some of the questions that where asked. Finally, the principle came out.

"All right everyone. Let's proceed to the auditorium, where I'm sure miss Hunter will sing with us," he said.

Everyone started walking towards the school, my family and I behind them.

I waved at my family and stepped up onto the stage, the whole school cheering.

"Hey everyone! How's it going?"

"Good!" they all yelled in union.

"Ok. I'm going to sing the first song I ever wrote. This is before I had so many wonderful people as my family. Hope you enjoy."

_Baby, baby, when we first met   
I never felt something so strong   
You were like my lover and my best friend   
All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it  _

__

And all of a sudden, when you left   
I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot   
That spun me around and now my heart left   
I feel so empty and hollow  

And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you   
Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?   
It's ganna take a miracle to bring me back   
And you're the one to blame  

And now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking   
I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more   
I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking   
I should've never let you into my door  

Next time you wanna go on and leave   
I should just let you go on and do it   
It's not amusing like I believe    
It's like I checked into rehab 

Baby, you're my disease   
It's like I checked into rehab   
Baby, you're my disease    
I gotta check into rehab   
'Cause baby, you're my disease   
I gotta check into rehab   
'Cause baby, you're my disease  

Damn, ain't it crazy when your love slams?   
You'll do anything for the one you love   
'Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there   
It's like you were my favorite drug  

The only problem is that you was using me   
In a different way that I was using you   
But now that I know, it's not meant to be   
You gotta go, I gotta win myself over you  

And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you   
Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?   
It's ganna take a miracle to bring me back   
And you're the one to blame  

'Cause now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking   
I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more   
I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking   
I should've never let you into my door  

Next time you wanna go on and leave   
I should just let you go on and do it   
It's not amusing like I believe    
It's like I checked into rehab 

Baby, you're my disease   
It's like I checked into rehab   
Baby, you're my disease    
I gotta check into rehab   
'Cause baby, you're my disease   
I gotta check into rehab   
'Cause baby, you're my disease  

Now ladies, gimme that   
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
Oh, now gimme that   
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  

Now ladies, gimme that   
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
Oh, now gimme that   
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh    
Oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking 

I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more   
I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking   
I should've never let you into my door    
Next time you wanna go on and leave   
I should just let you go on and do it   
It's not amusing like I believe  

It's like I checked into rehab   
Baby, you're my disease   
It's like I checked into rehab   
Baby, you're my disease  

_I gotta check into rehab   
'Cause baby, you're my disease   
I gotta check into rehab   
'Cause baby, you're my disease_

"Thanks everyone," I said, walking off the stage.

"When are you recording the CD?" Mr. White asked as I walked over to my family.

I looked down at my watch, "in 40 minutes. We just came here today to get our school work."

"You may collect your school work than leave," Mr. White said.

I nodded and my family and I went to collect our schoolwork.

When we got to the recording studio, which was _huge. _Brittany, Clara and Damien were already waiting for us.

We all got out of the cars and headed inside.

Mr. Rileys was standing in the lobby waiting for us.

"Hello again Miss. Hunter. Would you and your family please follow me," he said, leading us down one of the many hallways.

He opened the door at the end of the hallway, we found ourself standing in a huge recording studio, with all the technical equipment you could ever ask for. Behind the glass window, there was a room with all the mics set up and ready to go.

There was a man sitting in front of the control panels, who turned around to face us.

"Hi, I'm Nick. I'll be in here helping you guys," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

I turned around to look at my family.

"Do you guys want to record the group songs first?" I asked.

"Sure," Victoria said. We had two whole family songs, Jai Ho and Wait a minute.

"Jai Ho first?" Clara asked. She was currently in her 16 year old form, as was Damien.

"Yep," I said. "How about we all record together? The boys only know when to sing if we're singing with them."

"Sounds good," Nick said putting on the headphones.

We all walked into the recording studio to stand behind the mics. There were two people behind each mic. Victoria and I, Clara and Brittany and Irina and Sophie. The boys had also doubled up.

Nick put his thumb up, saying we could start singing.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

_(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)  
_

_(Jai Ho) _

_I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way, _

_I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho) _

_I keep it steady _

_Cuz steady is how I feel it. _

_This beat is heavy, so heavy, _

_You gon feel it._

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are my destiny,_

_Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)_

_So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) _

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me, _

_I need you now. _

_I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow, _

_Anywhere in anyway, _

_Never ganna let go. _

_Jai Ho  
(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me, _

_I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)  
Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh _

_I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same._

__

(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)  
Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me, _

_I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go._

__

Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho  
I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

__

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, its destiny)

_Jai Ho!  
Baila baila!  
Baila baila! _

_Jai Ho!  
Baila baila!  
Jai Ho!_

"How was that?" I asked when we finished the song.

Nick turned the speaker on so he could talk. "Normally, people would have to sing it again. But considering I could not find a single tiny fault in that, it was absolutely PERFECT!"

"Thanks." I said, turning to my family, "Wait a minute?" I asked.

They all nodded.

I looked back at Nick and he gave us the thumbs up.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

_Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)_

__

Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

_Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need_

_Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)_

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my mone  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

_What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll_

_Who you think you jiving?_

_You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)_

_Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up_

_I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough_

_Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)_

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

_See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your Cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)_

_What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back _

"Amazing everyone. You got every note perfect." Nick said while everyone hi-fived. "Why don't you guys come in here so Bella can record her individual songs?"

Everyone nodded and walked out the door.

Nick nodded at me, and with that I began to sing. I sang Perfectly Good heart, Who Knew, Take a Bow, Halo, Us Against the World and three other songs I had written. One was about Edward, which was called White Horse. The other two were about Ryan, which were called Love Story and One in a Million.

Once I had sung all of them I asked Ryan to come in here.

"Okay guys, we're ganna sing a duet that we wrote together," I said.

They all nodded and Ryan stood behind the mic next to me.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

[Bella]

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_[Ryan]  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_  
[Bella]_

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_  
[Both]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air_

_  
[Ryan]  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_  
[Bella]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_  
[Both]  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air _

"That was amazing you guys," Clara said.

"All of you will be meeting Mr. Rileys around the other side of the building tomorrow at 5am. You will be filming the music video for Jai Ho and Wait a Minute," Nick said.

"Thank you," I said as we walked out the door.

Tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

* * *

**review review review**


	16. music video

**Music Video **

All the girls stood in my room, doing a double check of costume and make-up. It was 4.30 am and we had to leave in 10 minutes. We were filming wait a minute first. Everyone was dressed in all black, so we looked like secret agents/spies, everyone had decided that they wanted streaks in there hair. Victoria and I had our original hair colours, Brittany had purple streaks, Clara had hot pink, Irina had green and Sophie had light blue.

Clara had made sure all our outfits looked like they belonged on the runway, which meant 5 inch heels for everyone.

We all buttoned up our jackets and put our sunglasses on our head. "Lets Go."

We all walked down the stairs like super models and straight out to the garage. All the boys were standing out there waiting, they were also dressed in all black.

I walked over to Ryan, who was wearing a tight black muscle t-shirt, black jeans and converses. He opened the door for me and I sat down. He got in the drivers side and we speed off towards the studio.

We parked around the opposite side to where we parked yesterday and got out. We walked in the room to find our selves in a place that looked exactly the same as a train station. Mr. Rileys walked over to meet us.

"I trust you know what you are supposed to do," he said.

"Yes," we all said together. He handed me and all the girls a hiptop phone.

"What's this for?" Clara asked.

"At the start of the music clip, this will be playing the back round music," he said. "Everyone to your places."

Ryan and Jake went to the top of the escalators. The other three boys went and sat down inside the train. All the girls split up. Clara and Brittany sitting down, pretending to talk to each other, the other three going to stand behind the railing across from the escalators. I stayed where I was, ready to walk past and put the phone down. We all put or big black sunnies on and waited. All the extras got into place.

"And Action!"

I started walking and placed the phone down as the music started, the extras turned to look but I just kept walking until I was standing behind a wide poll. There was a track for the camera to slide past right in front of me, with the camera and its operator up the other end of the track.

I didn't know what was going on until I herd Ryan start to sing and the camera start sliding. When the camera was in front of me I took my sunnies off started to sing.

_Oh, my baby sexy for sure. I had to have him when he walked through the door_.

I walked out from behind the poll so I was standing behind Jake and Ryan as they sang.

I felt the girls come up behind me as we started to sing.

_I'm focused but I'm losing control. He only wants me for my body and soul. _

The boys continued to sing as they walked onto the train.

We followed behind them and started dancing up and down the train as we sang. Part way through dancing on the train, we all to our coats and jackets off to show our singlets and tube tops. When I got up to right in front of Ryan the director yelled cut.

"That was amazing everyone," he said, as we all walked out of the confined space. "You did every move perfectly and sang like you were in the studio. I don't think we are going to have to run this scene again," he said.

We were all happy to hear that.

"I want you to go and get changed for the street scene," he said, then walked away.

All the girls headed to the change room with the picture of a girl, with the boys heading to the other one.

When we got in there, they're where so many outfits it was insane. I picked an electric blue sequenced singlet that was loose and came to about mid thigh, with elastic around the bottom, holding it there, with a white tube top underneath for modesty. Under the top I had a pair of black fishing net tights, my shoes were a pair of 5 inch electric blue heels.

All the girls had exactly the same top on as me, only the same colour as their streaks. Only some were wearing jeans or skirts or tights.

I nodded and we all walked out the opposite door. When we opened the door, we found ourselves standing on a road with a cross section a few meters up and two cars parked on the other side of the cross road. A pair of strong arm wrapped around my waist.

I turned around to see Ryan standing behind me, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a blue hoddie, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You look seriously sexy right now," he said kissing me.

"Your not to bad yourself," I said after we broke apart.

"Place everyone!"

Ryan and the boys walked over to the two cars and got in. the six of us lined up and waited.

"And action!"

The smoke came up in front of us as we through it. We took a few steps so we were in the middle of the cross section and started dancing.

The boys pretended to swerve to a stop and got out. When they did, all the girls got up and started dancing on the cars.

Ryan came up to me and we started singing.

I got up on the hood of the car and started singing with the girls. The boys got in formation and started to break dance. Towards the end of the song, all the girls sat down on the car with the boys around us. On the final note there was an explosion above us that looked really cool.

All the crew started clapping as the boys helped us off the car.

"That all went perfectly. It's only 9 am and we've already filmed a music video," the director said.

Everyone clapped at this news.

"Everyone freshen up and meet over in building 6 in half an hour for Jai Ho."

I turned to look at my family. "That went rather well."

"I'll say," Victoria said, "That was awesome."

Everyone else nodded at the comment.

"Let's go get dressed," Sophie said, dragging us away.

"Like mother like daughter," I whispered to Victoria who laughed.

This time, I picked a pair of white skinny jeans, with hot pink knee length boots over them. My top was a hot pink singlet cut that came up so it looked like a bikini top. I also put on a pink belt with silver studs on it and big silver earrings. I decided to put my hair in a loose side ponytail for this scene.

Sophie had a black skirt on with a lime green tube top and heals. Clara was wearing denim mini shorts with an orange one shoulder top and white heeled ankle boots. Brittany was wearing a blue halter dress top with black mini shorts under it and blue ballet flats. Irina had white knee length shorts with a red tube top and heels. I finally found Victoria when she walked out from behind a rack of clothes. She was wearing exactly the same as me, only with black mini shorts instead of jeans and she was wearing purple instead of pink. She even had the same earrings and hair do as me.

"I can change," she said when she noticed how similar we looked.

"We're twins. They can deal with it," I said as we walked out the door.

We walked at human speed to the door that had a big 6 on it. When we opened the door, we where in a room full of what looked like abandoned trains with tracks under every one. The room looked almost like a shed, with a light layer of haze everywhere, which added to the atmosphere.

Everyone else was getting cameras ready and setting up. I could smell that the boys where already on the train.

When the director saw us he came over to talk to us.

"Hello girls," he said when he reached us.

"Hi," we said in union, we had gotten really good at that.

"I need all of you except for Bella to get on the train," he said, they all nodded and headed for the train.

"I need you to dance for a few seconds before you get on the bus, people will only see your silhouette. It's very effective. Where going to film this whole section of it, then the beaded room. We'll just add the drums in later."

"Ok," I said going to stand where he had pointed too.

"Places people," he yelled. "Action!"

The music started to play and I looked around, I went around the poll and did a few other little tricks before I got on the train.

As soon as I was on the train I started singing. I could feel Ryan following me and hear him start singing. The girls joined in with me and the boys joined in with Ryan. After a few more seconds, the girls and I got off the train and went to stand in front of them all with the light shining from behind the trains.

We started dancing the dance we had learned last night while singing. The boys could be heard singing from somewhere we couldn't see. They joined us about half way through the song and started singing and dancing with us. We went through the whole song without a hitch.

"Ok, go change and meet us next door for the beaded room scene," the director said.

We all nodded and went back to the change room.

We decided to keep the same outfit only in different colours. I traded the pink for green and kept my jeans. Everyone decided to keep the same bottoms on and just change top colours. Victoria went with blue, Brittany was red, Clara green, Sophie orange and Irina purple. Victoria and I had also decided to take our hair out.

"Let's go," Irina said and we left the room again. When we entered the other door in room 6, we found ourselves in a whitish bluish room, with hundreds and hundreds of stings with crystals on them going from the ceiling to the floor.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It is so cool," Sophie cherpt.

The director came in behind us, "this would be the last dance you had to learn. Now spread out and we're only going to be using one camera angle. You know the parts you have to sing."

We all nodded and took our places around the room.

The director nodded and we started to sing and dance with perfection.

When we finished that scene it was only 11.15am.

"Ok girls, I have to go check how the boys filming went," he said then turned to me. "We weren't meant to finish until at least 5. How do you feel about filming take a bow?" he asked me.

"That's fine with me. Why don't you girls get the boys and go home?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Just make sure that Ryan stays. I still need to get home," I said.

"See you later," Sophie said.

I waved as they left to find the boys.

I went back into the change room to find something to wear. I decided on black jeans and a black singlet and black ballet flats. I also had four long silver chains on all in different styles and lengths, with my locket sitting right in the middle. I also had my charm bracelet on one arm and lots of silver bangles up the other, with a pair of matching hop earrings. I also got a hard thick shinny headband to push my hair back.

When I exited the room, I found Ryan outside the door waiting for me.

"Director told me to take you to room two for filming," he said.

I put my arm around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to room two. The room was just a small black room with the director and one cameraman in it.

"For this video, you're going to sing the whole song here, then we're going to go next door to the house room, which has one house, a car and a little bit of road on it to film certain parts of the song," he said.

I nodded and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Action."

I took a deep breath and sang the whole song.

"Excellent. Would you please follow me next door for the rest of the filming."

"Sure," I said, as we walked next door to finish the filming.

I met the other guy, put on a jacket and finished the filming in half an hour.

By the time we had finished the filming it was only 1pm.

"Well, we're filming the other three video's tomorrow. Why don't you get your photo shot for the CD cover done?" the director asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I said as we entered the hallway that connected all the rooms together.

"If you go to the end of this hallway and turn right, you'll find yourself in the photo shot room. Dianne should be free right now," the director said.

"Thankyou," I said as Ryan and I walked down the hall. I knocked on the door and herd a lady on the other side tell us to come in.

I opened the door to an average sized room with a large white sheet dominating the room with a camera set up in front of it. On the right there was a desk with a laptop on it and a young woman sitting behind it.

The lady looked up when she heard them enter.

"Hi, I'm Bella Hunter. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to do my photo shot now instead of tomorrow?" I asked.

"That would be perfect. You where my only shot for tomorrow, so if I do it now I can edit all my photos tomorrow, it works perfectly," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," I said.

"Why don't you go pick an outfit and come out when you're ready?"

"Thanks," I said walking into the change room behind the sheet.

After a few minutes of deliberating I found the perfect outfit. A pair of faded blue skinny jeans with a pair of stiletto leather knee length boots over them. My top was tight fitting to my elbows, before flowing out until my wrists. It was like a bikini, coming up under my boobs and tying up in the front forming a V shape and leaving my stomach bare. For jewellery, I only wore my locket and my charm bracelet.

Once I was ready, I walked out to Dianne and Ryan.

"Love the outfit," Dianne said standing up, as I walked to stand in front of the sheet.

"Now give me what you got," she said.

With that I put my hands on my hips and jutted them to the side with a pout on my face. I blew kisses, I pretended to look flirty or mad, anything I could think of really.

"I have a really good idea," I said, sitting down on the floor.

I put my hands out behind me so it looked like they were supporting my weight. I bent my right leg up, keeping my left one straight. I turned my head up a bit and to the front and smiled.

Dianne took about 20 shots of that one posse.

"Ok Bella, that's it for today. I don't think I'll be able to find a bad picture in here," she said shuffling through them on her computer.

"Bella?" she asked as I started to head for the door.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"Would you mind if I did the cover for the CD?" she asked, almost not sure of herself.

"Not at all. The title is 'Us Against the World'," I said, and with that, Ryan and I left for home.


	17. suprise

**Surprise **

Rose and I sat on my bed, chatting while watching Stick It. She had three more days until the baby was due. Today was a Friday so everyone was at school. Brittany had gone for a hunt to keep her energy up. I could have gone to school, but I wanted to keep Rose company, so I had my family say I was working on my music.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother Bella?" she asked out of the blue.

"Of course you will Rose. What would make you ask that?" I asked, pausing the movie.

"I'm just worried, I mean, I've never done this before. What if I'm all wrong for it?" she asked looking down at her huge stomach.

"Listen to me Rose," I said taking her hand. "You are going to be an amazing mother. I know you are. I don't ever want to hear about you doubting yourself, even for a second," I said, giving her a hug.

"Thankyou Bella. You always know what I need," she said.

"You're welcome Rose," I said finally letting her go.

When I let go of her she put her hand on her lower stomach, "ouch," she moaned.

"You ok?" I asked putting my hand on her arm.

"Yeh I'm fine. Probably just normal pains. Don't worry about it," she said.

I wasn't convinced, so I looked into the future and gasped.

"Rose, that wasn't just any pain. That was a contraction. You're going to have a baby within the next half hour," I said calmly.

"What?" she asked franticly. "I don't know what to do. What if something goes wrong?" she asked, her stress levels on high.

"Rose, listen to me," I said, grabbing both her arms gently. "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I delivered Sophie, I can deliver your baby to," I said looking her in the eyes. "But I need you to calm down. It's not good for the baby if you are stressed. So I need you to calm down, and I need you to trust me."

"Ok," she said nodding.

"Stand up slowly, I have to go get something," I said before dashing into my closet.

I came back with a big pink fluffy bathrobe and some blankets.

"Put the robe on and take off your shorts, then lie down comfortably on the bed," I instructed her, turning to give her some privacy.

Once she had the robe on I turned around to help her to lie down. When she was comfortable, I sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"I'm not ganna lie Rose, this will hurt. But I'll be sending you waves of calm and healing, which should help. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, it wont hurt me. And Rose, You're ganna do great," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

I looked into the future every few minutes to see what was going to happen. After a particularly bad contraction I looked down at her. "After this next contraction you're going to have to push. I'm going to hold you hand so it will be easier for both you and the baby. You can do this," I said.

"Thankyou," she said before she screamed in pain.

I sent a healing wave to her to make the process easier, "it's time Rose."

She nodded and started to push. I held her hand the whole time, taking the pain away. When the baby was out I reached down and picked him up in a warm blanket. He had his fathers frame and nose, with his mothers hair, and what I can only imagine where her piercing blue eyes. Rose wrapped the nightgown around herself and I wrapped the little boy up securely.

"Congratulations. You are the proud mother of a beautiful boy," I said, handing the baby over to her.

She looked at her little baby and hugged him close to her chest, closing her eyes.

"Thankyou so, so, so much Bella. This is more than I could ever wish for," she said giving me a one armed hug.

"My pleasure," I said hugging both of them. "I'm ganna go get him some food."

"Thanks," she said looking back down at her baby smiling.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen. Finding the supply of animal blood, I filled a bottle and heated it up. When it was at the perfect temperature, I took it off the heat and ran upstairs.

Rose was sitting better now, with the baby cradled in her arms. "You look perfect together," I said walking over.

I sat down on the bed next to her and handed her the bottle. She looked at me weirdly.

"Trust me, it's the only thing he'll drink. We had this problem with Sophie," I said. She nodded and started feeding him. The adoring smile still not leaving her lips.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked as she feed him.

"There is one name I can't get out of my head," she said, looking over at me.

"Well what is it? After all, no one knows a child like their mother," I said looking down at the baby boy.

"Andrew Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Andy for short," she said, smiling wider at her little boy.

"Andy. It has a nice ring to it," I said with a smile. "Hello Andy," I said smiling down at him. He pushed the bottle out of his mouth and smiled back at me.

"Andy it is then," she said smiling. Andy smiled back at her, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rose and I sat there smiling down at the sleeping baby for a few minutes before Rose spoke up. "Of course, you'll be the God Mother," she said.

"Me?" I asked shocked. "But what about Alice or Esme. You live with them, wouldn't you want them to be the God mother?" I asked, shocked, but incredibly happy.

"Of course not. You're the reason that I have a son. You're the one who helped me deliver my baby. You are going to be the God mother," she said hugging me with one arm. I put my arms around both of them and hugged them tightly.

"Would you like some mother son bonding time?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Don't be stupid. You are staying right here with me until everyone else gets back," she said with a very stern expression.

I laughed and sat back down on the bed. We talked about everything and anything. I made sure she knew what to expect and what to do about certain things. We were chatting aimlessly when we herd the Hunter and Cullen cars pull up in the drive way.

"Show time," I said, smiling down at Andy, who was smiling at Rose, playing with some of her hair.

I heard everyone enter the house and start talking. "I'm ganna check on Rose," Emmett said. "I'll come with you," Esme said.

I was playing with one of Andy's hands, Rose holding the other when I herd the door open. "How ar…"

I looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway with a stunned expression, Esme just behind him.

Andy turned around to look at them and smiled.

Emmett was at Rose's side in a second hugging both of them. I got off the bed and walked over to Esme.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, looking from rose to me, and back again.

"I went into labour early. Bella stayed with me and helped me deliver Andy," Rose said with a proud smile.

"Thankyou Bella," Emmett said smiling at me.

"Your welcome," I said, with the biggest smile on my face.

"Would you like to hold our son?" Rose asked, Holding Andy up to Emmett. Emmett took him gently in his arms and smiled at him.

By now, the rest of the family had come up to see what was going on. When they saw Emmett holding Andy they stopped in their tracks.

"Rose gave birth?" Clara asked, before she ran over and started talking with Rose. Damien also came into the room and started talking.

"Ok, everyone besides those five," I said pointing to the five in the middle of room, "out."

We all exited the room, leaving the parents to talk.

When we were outside the room with the door shut Ryan turned to me. "What happened?"

"Rose went into labour early. I had no choice but to deliver the baby," I said, giving him a kiss on the check. "There is nothing my girl can't do," he said, giving me a much deeper kiss.


	18. the sooner u realise the better

**Sooner you realise the better**

Everyone was gathered in our living room, including the Cullen's.

Andy and Claire (Brittany's daughter) were playing happily on the floor. They were both a month old, and looked like they were about to turn two. They had even started talking.

Today was the day my CD was being released. Mr. Rileys had even offered to come over and personal hand me a copy of the CD before nine. I didn't even know what the cover looked like.

I had also added two new songs to the CD, Angel and Yesterday, which were added at the last minute. We had music videos for all my songs except Perfectly Good heart, One in a Million, Angel and Yesterday.

I was really nervous, what if people didn't like it? What if it totally flunked?

Ryan seemed to sense my discomfort, for he hugged me tighter to his side and kissed the top of my head. I visibly relaxed and Edward growled.

_That's it! _I can be in the same room as the family. I'm actually really close to Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I'm on surprising good terms with Jasper since I taught him a thing or two. But the other three were still dangerously high on my hit list.

"What the HELL is your problem Edward?!" I said, finally snapping. "You left broken in the woods, telling me I'm not good enough. Then, when I've finally found someone who can actually help me pick up the pieces you left, all you can do is growl and glare," I was so mad, I was now standing 3 inches from his face. "Well newsflash! You left me! I moved on and so did you! It's time to face the music Edward. We will never be together again. The sooner you realise that the better."

Edward was stunned, he couldn't even form a current thought. I just glared at him and ran out the door. I herd two people get up and follow me. I stopped about 2 miles away from the house, and just sunk down against a tree, with my head on my knees.

A few seconds later, I felt a vampire on either side of me. I looked up to see Victoria on my left and Rose on my right. A small smile played on my lips.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked after a second.

"He dragged Edward outside after you left. I think he wanted to say something to him," Rose said patting my arm.

"Lets head back, that guy should be here in a minute," Victoria said.

They grabbed a hand each and helped me up. When I was up, I pulled them both into a group hug.

"You're a sister to us now Rose, never forget that," I said.

"Thankyou. My other sisters aren't the greatest right now," she said as we broke apart.

"Let's go," Victoria said. I nodded and we began to run home.

_We should get her a locket to match ours, to show her what she means to us. – Victoria_

_We should. We'll get her one tomorrow. – Bella _

When we walked in the door, Damien and Emmett, were teaching Andy and Claire to play poker.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled, when she saw what her son was doing. "I would appreciate it, if you could refrain from teaching our son how to play poker until he is able to understand the game!"

Andy turned around to look at Rose, "I want to play mummy."

Rose was putty in her sons' very capable hands.

At that moment, I herd a knock on the door. I looked over at the clock that read 8am.

I opened the door to find Mr. Rileys standing there, a small white bag in his hand. "Good morning Miss Hunter. I hope you had a pleasant night."

"Yes sir," I said with a polite smile.

He held out the white bag to me, which I took. "This is a few copies of your CD. I will contact you when we want to book your first concert. Have a nice day," with that he turned and left.

I shut the door and walked back into the living room. Edward and Ryan had returned from their talk, Edward looking livered, and Ryan looking rather pleased with himself.

I walked into the room and sat down on Ryan's lap. "Everyone ready for this?" I asked looking around. Everyone nodded.

I took a deep breath and pulled one of the CD's out of the bag. I squealed when I saw the cover. It was the picture of me sitting down from the photo shot. The picture was made to look like I was sitting on the bottom of the case, which looked really cool. The back round was white, with Bella Hunter across the top in black. _Us Against the world _was done in small cursive writing just above my knee. I turned it around to have a look at the back and was absolutely amazed. They had taken a picture from the Us Against the World music clip. It was the part with a hill of sand on either side with a gully between them, a tiny me standing at the top of one hill, a tiny Ryan on the other. The song list went down the middle, stopping just before they reached the bottom of the gully. The order was:

1. Love Story

2. Who Knew

3. Take a Bow

4. One in a Million

5. Jai Ho

6. Rehab

7. Us Against the World

8. White Horse

9. No Air

10. Wait a Minute

11. Angel

12. Halo

13. Yesterday

I pulled out one of the other CD's from the bag and handed it to Rose, "Pass this around to everyone."

I looked back down at the CD in my hands and opened it. It was a two-disc edition, one for the CD and one for the music videos. The CD had one of the pictures Dianne had taken of me with my arms crossed across my stomach and me smile at the camera. The other one had a picture of me and Ryan that we had taken in our love story outfits. I smiled up at Ryan when I saw that, and he smiled back at me.

I took the booklet that had the lyrics out of the front and opened it. The back round picture for Love story was me standing on the balcony singing. Who Knew was the lights at the carnival for the music clip. Take a Bow was me in the black room singing. One in a Million was one of my photo shot shots that made it look like I was leaning on the edge of the paper. Jai Ho was all of us dancing in front of the train. Rehab was a photo shot. Us Against the world was the same as the back page. White Horse was me curled up in the corner of the room. No air had a shadow of my face on one side and Ryan's on the other. Wait a Minute was all the Girls Dancing on the car. Angle was from the photo shot. Halo was the dance studio with the light shinning in from all different angles. And Yesterday was from the phot shot.

"Dianne did an amazing job on this. I'll have to send her a check," everyone laughed.

"She did do an amazing job," Rose said. "Could we maybe watch the music videos? We haven't seen any of them," she asked shyly.

"Of course Rose," I said, getting up and putting the music video in the DVD played that connected to our 72" plasma, boys insisted. "Only me and Ryan have seen them all. The rest of the family have only seen the two they were in."

I waited as a picture of Ryan and I in our love story outfits came up on the left hand side of the screen. Me in a long white strapless dress that had a train going off to the side, and Ryan in a white button down top and tight black pants. All the options came up on the left hand side of the screen. We could pick individual song or play them all. I picked 'play all' and waited.

The school building came up with the music playing softly. The camera slid downwards to show me walking slowly through a crowd of people. I looked over at a tree, to see Ryan sitting at the base of it. The scene then cut to me standing on a balcony, in a white dress, with the sun behind me singing.

_We were both young when I first saw you   
I close my eyes   
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air    
_

The scene cut again to an old fashion looking ballroom with everyone dressed up on frilly costumes and Ryan walking up behind me. _  
See the lights   
See the party, the ball gowns   
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know   
_

Ryan and I lined up in front of each other and began to dance along with everyone else_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles   
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet   
And I was crying on the staircase   
Begging you please don't go, and I said    
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone   
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run   
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess   
It's a love story baby just say yes    
_the scene cut again to me walking through a garden with a lantern held above my head while the music was playing. I rounded a corner and Ryan stepped out from behind a statue. _  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you   
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew   
So close your eyes   
Escape this town for a little while  _

Ryan held my hand as we walked through the garden. The scene went back and forth between the garden and me singing on the balcony._  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet   
But you were everything to me   
I was begging you please don't go and I said   
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run   
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess   
It's a love story baby just say yes    
_

Ryan and I were in the garden patting a horse, the scene still going back and forth between the balcony and there. Ryan I had our hands extended toward each other as we broke apart and walked off in different directions, looking back a lot._  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel   
This love is difficult, but it's real   
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess   
It's a love story baby just say yes   
Oh oh    
_

There was a flash back to the ballroom of me and Ryan dancing. It then went to me on the balcony singing._  
I got tired of waiting   
Wondering if you were ever coming around   
My faith in you is fading   
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said    
_

I was standing on the balcony when I saw Ryan walking across the field. I got a huge smile on my face and ran down to meet him.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone   
I keep waiting for you but you never come   
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think   
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring    
_Ryan and I were standing in the middle of a field hugging as the scene went from there to me singing on the balcony and back again._  
And said, marry me Juliet   
You'll never have to be alone   
I love you and that's all I really know   
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress   
It's a love story baby just say yes    
Oh, oh, oh, oh   
_

The scene went back to the school and Ryan standing up and walking over to me._  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The music clip finished and I pressed pause. Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Oh My God. Bella! That was awesome!" Rose said, giving Ryan and me a hug.

"Thanks Rose," I said when she let us go.

Everyone looked really happy except Edward who was looking rather sour. Luckily, he was keeping quiet about it.

"Do you guys want to watch the next one?" I asked looking around at them.

They all nodded enthusiastically. I picked up the remote and pressed play.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

**(an: I don't feel like describing the other videos and im sure u don't want me 2. But go on2 youtube and watch them. They're all really good ********) **

For most of the morning we watched the rest of the videos, with everyone talking about their favourite parts. Edward was visibly cringing when we watched Take a Bow, Who Knew and White Horse.

Jai Ho was the last song on the disc was and Rose was going off. "Oh my God! I love the dancing in that one! It was so cool."

Victoria and I were laughing, "Come on," we said, holding out a hand each to her. "We'll teach you."

We pulled her to the middle of the room and I told Ryan to put number 5 on the CD on.

Victoria and I spent the rest of the day teaching Rose the dances to nearly all of my songs. Rose was like a sister to us. She completed us.


	19. true friend

_AN: we hit 200 reviews! YAY! I love your feedback, so please review. ;)_

**True Friend**

Victoria, Rose and I were all sitting on my bed writing a song.

It was Sunday and the boys had taken Andy out to teach him to play football. While the other girls had taken Claire shopping. God help that girl, she was surrounded by six shopaholics.

We had managed to work out most of the song. We were just twiking some of the lyrics. Rose had a brillante idea that made the song perfect.

"Okay lets sing it," I said.

We moved so we could see the paper properly.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

[Bella]

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back_

_So good to have you around_

[Victoria]

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

[all]

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

[Rose]

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

[all]

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

[Victoria]

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

[Rose]

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

[all]

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend _

(an: for my BFF Michaela. AKA. Glamorous Princess. Luv ya! ; P)

"Oh my God! That was awesome!" Rose screamed, putting one arm around me and one around Victoria.

"I know!" Victoria screamed.

"That's the first song I've written with anyone besides Ryan. And I loved it!" I joined.

"You guys have been amazing to me. You're the sisters I've always wanted," Rose said. And I knew she meant it. I knew if we could, Victoria and I would be crying.

"And that's why we want to give you something," I said, getting up and walking into my closet.

When I got back, Rose had a very confused look on her face. "Victoria and I have been talking, and we decided it was fitting to give you this."

I handed her a black velvet box. She looked at me and Victoria then opened the box.

"Oh my God," she breathed when she saw what was inside. She looked up at us with a shocked expression on her face.

We smiled at her and she reached out to pick up the locket. We had gotten it exactly the same as ours. Including the engraving. We had also changed the picture in all of the lockets to one of the three of us we took three weeks ago.

"I can't believe you did this for me," she said, putting it around her neck. "I absolutely love it."

"There's something else I want to show you," I said, holding out my charm bracelet. I had gotten a silver dice for Claire, because she could already bet everyone at poker. But the one I wanted to show her was a new gold charm I got. I had a gold charm for Ryan and Victoria, that where on either side of the crest. But the latest bead I had got was a gold swan for Rose.

I show Rose the swan and she all but screamed the house down in excitement. "You mean, I'm on the charm bracelet? And gold?" she asked absolutely stunned.

"Of course. Your like a sister to us Rose," I said.

We sat on my bed talking for another half hour before the phone rang. I reached over to the bedside table and picked it up. "Hello?"

_Miss Hunter. This is Matthew Rileys. Do you have a minute? _

"Yes. Is something wrong?" I asked, starting to worry.

_Quit the opposite actually. The sales of your CD have gone through the roof. I was wondering if you would be willing to do a concert in two weeks? You're on very high demand. _

"Your saying that after three weeks, I'm so popular you want me to do a concert?" I asked, that's weird.

_Yes. You're very popular, and a concert would help boost your status. _

"Ok. I'm up for the concert. Where and when?" I asked.

_Friday, two weeks away. 6 until late. _

"I'll be there."

_Have a nice day miss Hunter. _

I hung up the phone and looked over at the girls who were looking at me, practically begging for news with their eyes.

"I've got my first concert in two weeks," I said after a moment.

If I was human, I'm sure I would have lost my hearing from all the screaming they were doing.

"AWESOME!" they yelled in union.

"You've got to let me pick out your outfit," Rose gushed.

"I call dibs on picking accessories!" Victoria yelled.

I laughed, "As long as I get to help with picking your outfits."

They both looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Well I need backup dancers and singers. And I can't sing that song by myself," I said like it was obvious.

They got me in a group hug and we started jumping up and down on my bed together.

"Wait," Rose said and we stopped jumping.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to work out a dance for the song," she said.

"Well lets do it," Victoria said and we all jumped off the bed.

"I want to be comfy first," I said, "follow me."

We all walked into my closet, and I went over to my pj section. I pulled out a white singlet with a midnight blue moon in the middle, with blue silky short shorts with white moons for me. A red singlet with a black star in the middle and reverse shorts for Victoria. And a pink singlet with a grey cloud and reverse shorts for Rose.

I handed the pj's to them and they looked at me weirdly.

"I saw them in Victoria Secret yesterday when I picked up the locket and couldn't resist. It'll look so cute," I pleaded.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "fine." I handed them a pair of knee length uggies each. Victoria rolled her eyes, she went into the bathroom, I went into the bedroom and rose stayed in the closet. When they were dressed they came back into the room.

"Okay. Lets see what we can do," I said.

I wrote the lyrics down on a new piece of paper with room to write. We sat around it on the bed and discussed what we could do. After about an hour we had the whole thing sorted out.

"Do you want to try it out?" I asked.

"Lets do it," Rose said and we stood up.

I started to sing and we all started to dance. We were so wrapped in the music, we didn't even notice Ryan and Emmett watching us until they started clapping when we finished.

"That was awesome," Emmett said kissing Rose. "What's that locket?" he asked when he noticed it.

"It's the matching one to ours. We thought it was time we gave it to her," I said, giving Ryan a kiss on the check. "I've got my first concert in two weeks, which means your singing with me."

"Awwwesome," he said, giving me another kiss. I rolled my eyes.

He and Emmett went back to talking about football and video games. I looked at Rose and we rolled our eyes at the same time. Our boys were big kids. But we loved them.


	20. it can't be

**It can't be **

Michaela's POV (New character. Vamp)

I sat on the porch of our London home, looking around at the city life. Jay and I lived in the city, but not in the heart of it. We didn't want to attract too much suspicion. Then again, two 15-year-old girls, living alone, (we pretend our parents travel a lot) isn't really conspicuous.

We had been together for nearly 75 years now. She had saved me from a rouge vampire who tried to attack me when I found out my brother had died. She taught me to live off animal blood, she taught me how to be a good vampire. She took me under her wing and helped me. She was my best friend, my sister.

I was off in my own little world, when the paperboy road up.

"Hey Mickers. Hows it goin'?" he asked.

"Good." He smiled and handed me the paper and road off.

I took the rubber band off the paper and unrolled it.

**BELLA HUNTER IN CONCERT. **Was the first thing I saw when I opened the paper. Jay and I loved her, she had some really good songs that we had been playing for the last month. So she was doing a concert in London tonight. I should book tickets. I looked down at the picture and nearly dropped the paper. I can't be.

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting on a branch of the maple tree in my backyard. I was leaning against one branch, with my legs on either side of the one I was sitting on, reading a magazine. The tree started to rustle, I looked over to see my abnormal large brother sitting on the branch next to me. _

"_Happy birthday Mickey Mouse," he said, handing me a badly wrapped present. I was touched, he actually bothered to wrap it himself. _

"_Thanks," I said, ripping off the paper. Inside was a Chines coin luck bracelet. Almost exactly the same as the one I had made Emmett for his birthday. _

"_You made me one?" I asked putting it on my wrist. _

"_Course I did sis. What do you take me for?" he asked in mock hurt. _

"_My big, cuddly, teddy bear of a brother," I said. _

"_By the way, your wearing your big, cuddly, teddy bear of a brother's football jersey," he said. _

"_Emmy Bear is a very manly name for a football player," I said, picking his strings. _

"_You're the one who picked the bloody name," he said. _

"_And that, my dear brother, is why should always listen to me. 'Cause I'm most likely right," I said. The reason I got to pick the name was because he didn't think he would make the football team, because they were all a year older. I said he would make it, so we made the deal, if I was right, I got to pick the name on the jersey. "By they, you still owe me 50 bucks for all that betting I helped you win," I said smugly. _

"_How bout I make up for that, by taking the birthday girl out for dinner tonight? After I get back from hunting?" he asked, with his adorable puppy dog pout. _

"_Sounds good," I said with a smile. "See you tonight Emmy bear."_

"_Bye Mickey Mouse," he said, jumping out of the tree and grabbing his hunting gear. _

_As I watched him go, I had no idea that would be the last time I ever saw him. _

**End flashback: **

"Jacinta!" I yelled back into the house.

I herd scuffling before she appeared by my side.

"What is it?" she asked, looking really worried.

I pointed down to the picture of Emmett, "Look."

She looked down at the paper, but she wasn't looking at Emmett, she was looking at the girl in his arms, "Rose," she breathed. 

Jacinta's POV

I was up in my room, playing around on the computer, when I herd Mickers call me, "Jacinta!"

I knew I had to be important so I ran down so I ran downstairs, " what is it?" I asked.

"Look," she said pointing down at the paper in her hand. I looked down, but didn't notice the guy she was pointing to. No I noticed the girl in his arms, "Rose." It can't be.

**Flashback: **

_I was sitting in front of my mirror, wearing one of the pretty dresses mum had made me by for the balls. Ekk! I would much rather be wearing jeans. Why do I have to go to this stupid thing any way? Mum knows I hate dances, ah well, it is Rose's engagement party, I guess I can suffer in silence, just this once. _

_As if on que, Rose knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked from the other side. _

"_Sure," I said, not turning away from the mirror. _

_Rose opened the door, I saw her reflection in the mirror and nearly cried. She was so beautiful, I couldn't even hold a candle to her light. I turned around in my chair to look at her. _

"_You look absolutely beautiful," I said. She was wearing a black dress, with silver earrings with a matching silver necklace. She was also wear the jade bracelet I had given her for her 18__th__ birthday. I was for my middle name, which made it her favourite stone. _

"_You clean up pretty well yourself," she said coming over to stand behind my chair to face the mirror. She picked up the brush and started combing my long blond unruly hair into a bun. _

"_I'll never be anything next to you," I mumbled. _

"_Hey!" she scolded. "I never want to hear you saying stuff like that again. You are beautiful, even if you don't see it." _

"_Right," I scoffed. "The girl who would rather play football than makeover, the girl her mother is honestly thinking of legally disowning. Please." _

"_You're you. That's all you can ever ask," she said. "I wanted to give you something," she said, taking out a black jewellery box and handing it to me. _

_I looked down at it an opened the box. Inside was a long silver chain, with a silver rose hanging on it. "Thankyou!" I screamed, putting it on. _

"_Your welcome," she said helping me up to give me a hug. _

"_Time to go!" my dad yelled up the stairs. _

_Rose and I went down stairs and got in the carriage. _

_I endured the whole ball with very little complaint. Only punching a guy once, because he wouldn't stop trying to get me to go upstairs with him. _

_Finally, my parents came and told me it was time to go. _

"_Isn't Rose coming?" I asked. _

"_No, she's staying a while longer," my dad said. _

"_I'm going to go say goodbye," I said. I went back inside to find Rose. _

_I gave her a hug, "I have a really bad feeling about tonight Rose, and it has something to do with that creepy fiancé of yours," I said. _

"_I'll be fine Jay," she said. "I love you." _

"_Love you too," I said before I left to the carriage. _

_For some reason, the feeling didn't leave. _

_One thing I learnt. All was trust your gut. _

**End flashback: **

"Read the article out loud," I told her.

"Singing sensation Bella Hunter will be performing live tonight. She will be accompanied by her twin sister Victoria, her boyfriend Ryan, her best friend Rosalie and Rose's boyfriend Emmett. Last chance to book tickets so hurry," she reed out loud.

"We have to go to that concert."

3rd person POV

The two girls sat in their living room, planning the best way to go about it.

"How about, if we go back stage and ask Bella for an autograph, get the sent, then follow the sent back to their home?" Michaela asked.

"That should work. Make sure we don't let Emmett and Rose see us though," Jacinta replied.

Michaela looked down at her watch. "The concert starts in an hour. Lets get dressed, and I'll make us invisible so we can run there," she said.

The two girls headed off to their rooms to get changed.

Half an hour later, the two girls came into the living room. Michaela wearing Emmett's football jersey tied up above her belly button a black pleated mini skirt and Jimmy Choo 5 inch black heals.

Jacinta on the other hand was wearing faded blue jeans, a white zip up hoddie with grey trees and black converses.

"Is that really the best outfit to be running?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Just because you don't care about fashion doesn't mean you have to pay me out," Michaela replied.

"Let's just go before you hurt yourself."

Jacinta POV

The good thing about being able to turn invisible is that you can run at vampire speed without being noticed. And because Michaela made me invisible with her, we can see each other.

We arrived at the concert hall with 5 minutes to spare.

"Lets get our seats," I said, leading Michaela into the room.

We sat down and waited for the concert to start. At exactly 6 o'clock, Bella walked out on stage, wearing jeans, boots and a blue glittery singlet.

"How's everybody going tonight?" she yelled into the mic.

"Good!" we all yelled back.

"Well that's good to hear. We're ganna start tonight with a new song I wrote with my sister and best friend. Come on out hear you guys," she said, motioning to the side of the stage.

Victoria walked out, followed by Rose. I'm pretty sure my dead heart skipped a beat when I saw how beautiful she was. She walked out and gave Bella a hug. When she put her arm around her, I saw that she was still wearing the bracelet I had given her. I was so ecstatic, I almost missed part of the song.

The concert was amazing, we sang along to every song. When the concert ended, Mickers grabbed my hand and dragged me to the corner.

We turned invisible and I nodded at her. 'Lets go,' I mouthed.

We ran at vampire speed around the back, by passing all the security guards.

We rounded a corner to see Bella walking down the hall towards a door.

Mickers turned us visible and yelled out, "Bella!"

She turned around to look at us, "can I help you?"

"We were wondering if we could get your autograph," I said shyly.

"Sure," she said, signing both our CD's.

I got a good whiff of all the scents surrounding her. Shouldn't be too hard to find.

"Thanks," Michaela said brightly when she signed both our CD's. And with that, we both disappear, leaving Bella looking absolutely shocked. 


	21. reunions

_an: ok. i owe Michaela (glamorous princess) a big thank u 4 this chapi. she so kindly put up with me 4 the last 3 hours 2 help me do this. Luv Ya baby cakes. _

* * *

**Reunions **

Bella's POV

Ok. That was seriously weird.

I walked back into my room where everyone was crowded in, and went overt to sit on Ryan's lap.

"What's wrong? You look sort of out of it," Ryan said when he noticed that I wasn't really in the room mentally.

"I'm fine," I assured them, "something really weird just happened in the hall though."

"What happened?" Rose asked, who looked almost too comfortable on Emmett's lap.

"I was walking down the hall back to here, when two young looking vampires came up behind me and asked for my autograph. I gave it to them, and they disappeared. And I'm not talking running at vampire speed. I'm talking full on disappeared. It was weird," I said, shaking my head.

"What did they look like?" Emmett asked.

"They both looked about 15. One was Alice size, with long blond hair with highlights. She was wearing a mini skirt, with heels. She had a black football jersey on that looked really old, but in good shape and way to big for her, but she pulled it off by tying it up. And, oh yeah, she was wearing a bracelet that was made of brown rope and Chines coins," I was about to tell them what the other one, when Emmett interrupted me.

"Did you see the back of the jersey?" he asked, looking kind of spoked.

"No, they disappeared before I got the chance. Why?" I asked, now he was weirding me out.

"She just sounds like someone I knew," he said looking away, kind of upset. He started fiddling with something on his wrist. That's when I looked at it and noticed the Chines coin bracelet he always wore. I'll ask him about it later.

"What did the other one look like?" Victoria asked.

"She was about 5'6", had blondy brown hair a few inches pash her shoulders. She was nowhere near as dressed up as the other one. She was wearing faded jeans with a white hoddie and converses. The thing I noticed was a long chain with a rose hanging on it," I said.

I swear Rose went about 5 shades paler than normal, if that's possible for a vampire.

"You ok Rose?" Victoria asked, noticing how freaked she looked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. Lets get back home. I want to check on Andy," she said. I noticed she was fiddling with her bracelet, like Emmett was. Weird.

We got home at about ten, with the whole family waiting for us.

Esme was the first to see us, "How did you go dears?" she asked as soon as we walked through the doors. I swear the Cullen's should just move in here.

"We did really well," I said, going sit on the couch. "Something weird happened at the end that got Emmett and Rose freaked out though."

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"Just these two vampires I saw after the concert," I said.

"Where over it now. How's Andy?" Rose asked, sitting down on Emmett's lap.

"He's fine, we put him to bed in Bella's Room," Alice said.

Rose nodded, then turned to Emmett for an intense make-out session.

Suddenly before they could close the gap we all heard singing. And I'm not talking lullaby singing, I'm talking rock music, coming from the front lounge.

Silently we all stood up and walked towards the room. We all gathered around the doorway and looked in, two of the armchairs had been turned so that they were facing away from us and towards the plasma.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car,

And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard,

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me

You can take back your memories they're no good to me

And here's all your lies,

You can look me in the eyes

With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

I walked forward, but the chairs were empty. All that was left was single teddy bear holding a light blue balloon with one word on it; 'Congratulations!'

We all looked around at each other, no beyond creped out.

Suddenly, we herd laughter coming from upstairs. Everyone looked at each then ran upstairs. When we got there, Emmett pulled open the door. And I think everyone was frozen in shock at what they saw.

The two girls from the concert were sitting on my bed, playing with Andy.

"So Emmett," the pixie like one said, turning around to face us, "when _exactly_ were you and Rose planning on telling us that we were aunties?" she asked.

The other girl turned around to face us, "Yes Rose, when _were_ you planning on telling us?"

Rose and Emmett starred at the two girls, dum found.

"Michaela?" Emmett asked.

"Jacinta?" Rose said from beside him.

"By the way," the pixie said, "I expect to be God Mother."

She had barley finished the sentence, when Emmett had her in a bone crushing hug, and Rose had the other girl in her arms.

"Bella's already got that role," he said, putting the pixie down.

The pixie looked over at me, with a knowing look in her eyes, I saw the future and smiled. "We can share."

She smiled at me, than looked over my shoulder at Alice. "Oh my god! Aren't they the new Gucci sunglasses? They don't come out in Paris until tomorrow! How did you get them?!" she yelled, running over to talk to Alice.

They were pretty much the same hight, which was pretty cute, considering they looked like twins, and could both see the future, only the opposite type.

"Connections my friend, connections," I felt Jacinta looking at me. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Shopping obsessed future seeing pixie who always tries to dress you up?" she asked, her arm still around Rose's waist.

"Yep," Rose and I answered at the same time.

"They're ganna get along just fine then," she said, shaking her head.

"Great," Edward said sarcastically. "Another shopping obsessed pixie. Fantastic!"

"_Excuse me?"_ Michaela asked. "At lest my hair doesn't look like a copper toilet brush!" she said.

Everyone was cracking up, except Edward and Tanya. "It's bronze," he said.

"Whatever you say sweet checks. Whatever you say," the whole family were pretty much on the ground laughing.

"I have a brilliant idea," Michaela said, once everyone had calmed down enough.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Football," Michaela and Jacinta said at the same time.

"Sweeeet!" Emmett yelled.

"Teams are me, Jay, Emmett and Rose, verse Jasper, Ryan, Alice and Bella. The others can watch," Michaela said. Everyone nodded and we headed out to the back yard. On the way out, Emmett grabbed his football.

We all lined up in the backyard facing each other. I was in front of Jacinta, Alice with Michaela, Ryan with Rose and Jasper with Emmett.

Carlisle stepped onto the field with the ball. "I want a clean game. Good luck."

The game started, their team got the ball first. Emmett got it, but Jasper wasn't letting him pass. Jacinta ran up for a pass. She caught the ball and started running. She dodged everyone. Getting to the touchdown line a meter before everyone else. Emmett gave her a hi-5, Rose hugged her, and she did some complicated handshake with Michaela. I looked over at my team worried. They were going to be good.

Our team got the ball first this time. We got about half way up the field, before Michaela intercepted a pass and started running towards her end.

"Move Emmett!" she yelled as she ran. But Emmett wasn't fast enough. She put her hand out and barged past him. Sending 20 feet across the field, she didn't even look at him as she ran to the line for a touch down.

Everyone looked at her in shock, as she stood up with a smug expression on her face.

Jasper was first to speak, "Ok, even I can't do that. Brute strength must run in the family."

Jay and Michaela looked at each other smugly. "Lets just say we're pretty much well unstoppable on a football field," Jacinta said.

Suddenly, Alice was sucked into a vision. "Ohhhhh!" she squealed.

Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Everyone. We're going clubbing!"

"Sweet," Michaela said.

"Lets go get ready," Alice said, and everyone went upstairs to the room Alice had turned into her personal beauty salon.

We got there, and everyone went to the closet. Carlisle, Esme, Irina, Laurent, Brittany and Max were staying home to look after the kids, and Tanya had gone back to their house to get changed.

We did hair first, with most of us having it out, just different styles. Once hair was done, everyone went into the closet to pick their outfit. Mine was an off the shoulders midnight blue dress, that went to my knees and tied up around my neck.

The next one ready was Jacinta. She was wearing a knee length dress, that went from aqua blue at the bottom, slowly fading into brown. The dress was really light and flowy up to under her boobs where there was a blue and brown material belt. The top of the dress was a V shape, with the creased look, with thick straps.

Victoria came next, wearing a tight red sequenced dress, that was V at the front, showing cleavage. There was also a thick red material section, going around the dress.

"The others are going to be a while. I think we should pick shoes while we wait," I said. We went over to the rack that held at least 200 pairs of shoes. I picked a white pair of heals, with leather at the heel and four thick straps at the front. Jacinta got a silver pair that had one strap across the front, with demonetise across it, with a thin silver strap around her ankle. Victoria got a black leather pair, with a thick bottom the heel was about 4 inches, with two black leather straps across her toes.

I had just finished putting my shoes on when Rose emerged. No one would doubt she was Jacinta's sister. She was wearing a strapless dress that was gold underneath, with a see through blue material over it. Under her boobs, there was a thick gold crinkled section. Past that, the gold continued to her knees with the see through blue material over it. There was another layer of blue, with lots of gold spots over it.

"No ones ganna doubt your sister," Victoria said, looking back and forth between them. Both of the girls laughed.

Rose came over to the rack and picked the exact same shoes as Victoria, only in gold.

Sophie and Clara were next out. Sophie was wearing a strapless red glittery dress that came to just above her knee, with a red silky belt. Clara was wearing an orangie red dress that came two inches above her knee. The top of it was also a V cut.

The two came over and picked some shoes. After another minute, the pixies emerged, wearing the most revealing outfits out of all of us.

Alice was wearing a white silky dress, that flowed out, and came about four inches above her knee, there was a white see through layer over it with gold sequences all over it. There was a gold sequenced belt under her boobs. The top part was like a bikini, with gold sequences going around the outside, with extremely thin straps.

Michaela was wearing a strapless dress that was silver sequenced across her boobs, with silver sequenced sleaves in line with her boobs. Under that, the dress was black, coming to the same place Alice's did, it was tight black underneath, with a see through pleated layer over it.

"Wow, Mickers," Jacinta said from next to me, "you look hot!"

"Not to bad yourself," she said, coming over and picking a pair of black high heels, with a silver butterfly on the front strap and another one on the strap around her ankle. Alice got a high heels with a line of demonetise across her toes and another one father up.

"Lets go wow the boy," Alice said, and with that we left the room.

_(an: pics on profile)_


	22. clubbing and baseball

**Clubbing and Baseball **

We all walked down the stairs in pairs, Victoria and I first, Rose and Jacinta next, Clara and Sophie, and the pixies bringing up the rear.

When we entered the lounge room, I swear I saw Ryan's eyes darken. This will be interesting.

When Emmett saw Rose, let's just say that he's ganna have trouble keeping his hands off her. Rose and Jay were laughing at his expression. Clara and Sophie looked more like twins then mother daughter when they came down, with both their boys practically drooling.

Emmett finally snapped out of his dazed state when he saw Michaela. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he said, when he saw her.

"God Emmett," she said with an exasperated sigh, "I know how to handle myself. I'm a big girl, you don't have to watch me every minute. I've been fine for the last 75 year, so you can just back off."

"But," Emmett started, before Jacinta cut him off.

"Listen to her Emmett, she knows how to handle herself. I know, I've been there for the last 75 years," she said, reasoning with him.

Emmett looked like he was about to argue again, before Alice cut him off. "Lets get going."

Everyone headed out to the car. Clara, Alice, Sophie and Michaela, other wise know as the shopaholic pixies, got into the canary yellow Porsche. Victoria, me, Rose and Jacinta got into the red Porsche, while the boys all got in Emmett's Jeep.

"So what car have you got?" Jacinta asked Rose as we drove.

"I've got a BMW M6 convertible," she said.

"Nice," she said, as they chattered on aimlessly, just catching up.

We finally pulled up out the front of the most popular nightclub in town '_Eclipse.' _

"How exactly are we supposed to get in?" Bella asked, when the whole group was out the front.

"Easy," Michaela and Jacinta said together. "Right now at school, we're pretending to be 17. Our friend Jess, is 18 and her parents own this club, we on the VIP list," Jacinta said as the two hi-5.

"Wait," Emmett said, "You mean my little sister is on the VIP list of the hottest nightclub in London? Awwwwesome!"

"Lets go," Michaela said, leading us past the whole que.

They two girls walked straight up to the bouncers, "hay Jamie," Jacinta said with a flirty smile.

"Hey girls," he said, winking at Jacinta, "Have a good time," he said, opening the doors and letting us all in.

When we got in, the dance floor was full, with booths lining the out side. There was also a bar of to the right with six bar tenders all serving drinks. The lights were changing colours and pulsing with the DJ at the front of the room.

"I love you little sis'!" Emmett yelled when he saw the room.

Both the girls started laughing, "lets dance!"

Everyone spread out. I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind me. "Some one looks irresistible sexy tonight," Ryan whispered in my ear.

"Not to bad yourself," I said turning around. He seriously did look sexy with his faded black jeans and dark blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows with the top three buttons undone.

"Let's dance," he said, dragging me onto the dance floor.

A new song came on and we started moving to the music. Dancing with Ryan was actually fun. I forgot all my worries and started to let loose. We had been dancing for about 10 minutes when the door opened to reveal Edward and Tanya. She may as well have been wearing a sign that said SLUT!

I mean seriously she was wearing a dress that was blood red skintight and came 2 inches below her but.

"Slut," Ryan fake coughed.

Edward heard and sent a glare our way while we laughed.

Low by Flow-Rida came. I looked over to the dance floor to see Michaela and Jacinta in the middle of the dance floor, hip-hop dancing with practically the whole club cheering them on.

The DJ came over the speakers while they danced to the music, "Whoa. Looks like the dynamic duo is back!" everyone cheered even louder as they did some complicated moves. "Now it's been a while since they've been here. So who wants to hear their song?" everyone was yelling yes at the top of their lungs.

"Ok girls, get on up here!" the two of them stopped dancing and walked up to the mics.

"How you all doin'?" Jacinta asked when she reached the mic. Everyone yelled good.

"Well you all know the lyrics. So sing along!" Michaela yelled, nodding at the DJ.

"What's goin' on?" Rose asked from next to me, and all I could do was shrug.

Music came over the speakers, the girls started nodding in time before they began to sing.

Jacinta started off singing, with Michaela singing the next phrase.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies   
All the single ladies, all the single ladies   
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  _

One would sing with the other echoing then swap.

_Now put your hands up   
Up in the club, we just broke up   
I'm doing my own little thing  
_

They were dancing while singing, earning some wolf wistleing from the boys and Emmett glaring at the boys who did.

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me    
I'm up on him, he up on me   
_

_Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years   
Ya can't be mad at me    
_

It seemed everyone here seemed to know the lyrics because they were all singing along. _  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Don't be mad once you see that he want it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Oh, oh, oh  _

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Don't be mad once you see that he want it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips   
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans   
Acting up, drink in my cup   
I can care less what you think  

I need no permission, did I mention   
Don't pay him any attention   
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn   
What it really feels like to miss me  

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Don't be mad once you see that he want it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Oh, oh, oh  _

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Don't be mad once you see that he want it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Oh, oh, oh  

Don't treat me to the things of the world   
I'm not that kind of girl   
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  

Here's a man that makes me then takes me   
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond   
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own   
If you don't, you'll be alone   
And like a ghost Ill be gone  

All the single ladies, all the single ladies   
All the single ladies, all the single ladies   
All the single ladies, all the single ladies   
All the single ladies   
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh  

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Don't be mad once you see that he want it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Oh, oh, oh  

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Don't be mad once you see that he want it   
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
Oh, oh, oh

Everyone started cheering when they finished. "Thanks guys!" Michaela yelled as they walked off the stage.

The two of them ran over to us.

"So," Rose said, "how often do you guys come here?" she asked her sister winiking at her.

"Often enough," Michaela said.

Circus came on over the sound system, I looked onto the dance floor to see Tanya doing something raunchy that she obviously thought was dancing. The others were with us now, also looking at the dance floor.

"Oh my God," Alice scoffed, "somebody get her a pole," everyone laughed at that comment. I watched as she danced around, trying to look sexy, when she honestly just looked like a whore.

"Do you guys want to go home? Cause I honestly think I'm about to puke," Jacinta said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm with you there sister," Rose said, looking back at Edward and Tanya.

When we got home Emmett had a brilliant idea, "Lets play baseball."

We all got changed into pants and went out to the clearing. "A storm will hit in ten minutes," Michaela said, looking up at the sky.

"Ok," I said, "teams are, Victoria, Max, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jake verse Me, Damien, Michaela, Jacinta, Jasper and Ryan. Clara and Sophie are umpires."

Everyone went off to practice. I looked over at Michaela and Jacinta, "Do you girls know how to play?" I asked.

"Of course," they said together.

A clap of thunder rang through the sky. "It's time."

Or team was pitching first, with Michaela pitching first.

"Play!" Sophie yelled.

Michaela through the ball. I saw it for a split second before it disappeared, only to have Jacinta catch it a second later.

"Strike one!" Clara yelled.

Jake looked over at Michaela, who had a smirk on her face. Jacinta was the only one who didn't seem fazed by the disappearing act. She through the ball back to Michaela who caught it. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," Michaela said with a smirk.

She through the ball again, letting it stay visible, Jake managed to hit it and make first base.

Emmett was up next, she got an evil smile on her face, "Good luck big bro."

The ball disappeared twice for Emmett, the third ball being to fast for him to hit. The first innings continued like that, with only Alice being able to make a home run.

We all swapped around, with Jacinta batting first. Alice through the ball hard. The ball made contact with a loud crack. She was running straight away. The ball was back in play by the time she was just past second base. Rose tried to catch, but couldn't get any closer than 5 feet, like there was a wall stopping her from passing. Jay made it home clean.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked when she recovered from the shock.

"I think now might be a good time to tell them about our powers," she said, looking over at Michaela.

"I think you're right."

"Ok," Jacinta said, "You know how Bella can produce that shield that stops all mental attacks?" everyone nodded. "Well that's sort of what I do, only, I stop physical attacks, if I don't want someone to get close to me, I put up the shield. It can also work on physical powers if I want it to," everyone was looking at her gob smacked. "I can also see the bonds between people, but its not just that, I can also alter those bonds. Say someone dislikes someone. I can turn that bond to like or hate. It's pretty cool," I don't think anyone knew what to say at the end of that.

"What can you do?" Emmett asked looking at Michaela.

"I can turn anything or anyone invisible. When I do that, it also stops people being able to hear it or smell it. I can also see the future that is set in stone. Things that won't change," she said.

After she finished, Emmett looked at Rose, "Our sister rock!"

Everyone laughed at that one.

Good old Emmett.


	23. soccer game

**Soccer Game**

Ryan and I fell on his bed laughing. I really wanted to do it. But in a house full of vampires, that's sort of hard without being interrupted. Suddenly, I was struck with a brilliant idea. I got off the bed and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked sitting up.

"You'll see," I said, heading down stairs.

Everyone was sitting in the living room doing whatever it is they were doing.

"Ok. Everyone out!" I yelled. They all looked up from what they were seated.

"Huh?" Emmett asked, not looking up from his video game.

"You herd me. Out!" everyone slowly got up slowly and headed for the door.

"Thankyou!" I yelled, when everyone was out the door.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and into Ryan's arms.

"Now, where were we?" I asked between kisses.

"Right about here," he said.

**(an: I really don't want 2 go in2 detail about this. So Bella will b back in the next chapi. Enjoy the other characters) **

Michaela POV

As we reached the Cullen's house, Rose and Emmett took the two of us out to the garage.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked as they led us to stand in front of two sheet covered cars.

"You didn't," Jay said, turning to face Rose.

"You didn't honestly expect us to let you go around without cars did you?" Emmett asked from behind me.

Emmett led me to one of the cars, while Rose led Jay to the other.

"One," jay started.

"Two," I said, grabbing the sheet.

"Three," we said together, pulling the sheets off the gar.

Oh my God. Parked in front of me was a bright green Lamborghini.

I started squealing in delight. I looked over to see Jay doing the exact same thing about an electric blue convertible Porsche.

"We have to take a road trip!" I yelled.

"You're driving," she said, coming over to stand at the passenger door of my car.

"Thanks guys, we'll be back later," I said as we got into my car.

"Don't get into to much trouble!" Rose yelled as we speed out the drive.

I started flipping through the CD's stopping on Bella's and letting it play.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Jay asked from next to me, after we had been driving for about 5 minutes.

"Well, there's a football game on in the London football ground today. What do you say we go crash the game?" I asked, a coy smile playing on my lips.

"You always think of these things don't you?" she asked, laughing and looking out the window.

"You know it," I said.

I turned my attention back to the road as we drove into City centre. Jay was playing with one of those video games, PSP or something. I pulled the car up outside the football stadium and got out.

We walked through the crowd of people, attracting stairs from all the boys, God I'm glad we were wearing dresses. Jay was smoking in a red silky halter dress, that v cut, but not slutty, flowing out from her rib cage to end at her knee. I was smirking internal as I noticed the red 4 and a half inch stilettos in exactly the same material as the dress that I had managed to get her into. I was wearing a strapless white short dress, with glittery flowers all over it, that came about 4 inches above my knees. I was also wearing a strapy pair of 5 inch heels.

As we walked, I was trying to figure out a way to get into the VIP box. While I was trying to figure this out, a limo pulled up next to us. The widow rolled down to reveal Danny, a stinking rich senior at school. He was nice to us because Jay had fixed his precious Ferrari.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked, noticing our outfits.

"We're heading to the game," I said, isn't that a tad bit obvious.

"Are you in the VIP section?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I admitted.

"Then hop in, we have two extra tickets," he said, opening the limo doors. I looked over at Jay who shrugged as we got in. Danny's cousin Cody was also in the car.

The car took off towards the door, with everyone moving to let it pass.

"How did you manage VIP tickets anyway?" I asked as the car pulled up.

"My Dad's personal friends with the couch, he got us tickets," Danny said, holding his hand out to help Jay out of the car, while Cody held his hand out to me. I have to admit, both boys were HOT.

Everyone starred as we walked past the and up to the security guard, flashing him our VIP passes. The guard nodded, waving us past. We walked up the stairs, I let out a squeal when I saw the room.

It was huge, with big comfy chairs, and a huge window overlooking the field. "I love your ability to fix cars right now," I said at vampire speed, heading over to sit in one of the chairs, Jay sitting beside me.

The boys came over to us, "You lovely ladies need anything?" Cory asked.

"No thankyou," Jay replied with a polite smile.

"Let us know if you do," Danny said as the walked over to get something to eat.

"5 minutes until the game starts!" came over the speakers.

I looked down to see the Seattle players talking to the coach. I couldn't help but notice two players who looked no older than 16. But the muscled lanky one, with inky black hair and emerald green eyes was the one I noticed most. Something tells me I'll be seeing him in the near future. I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

Emmett POV

I was sitting in the lounge room, watching the Grand Final. It was London United verse Seattle Sounders. It was half time and it went to some interview, whatever. I was about to change channel for a few minutes when I herd the interviewer.

"And I'm in the London VIP section, with Michaela and Jacinta. Tell me girls, how did two lovely ladies such as yourself wind up in the VIP section?" she asked, the camera showing the two girls standing next to her.

I felt the rest of family come into the living room when they herd the girls name come from the TV. Alice had a knowing smile on her lips, that bloody pixie knew this was ganna happen, but didn't tell us cause she was protecting the other devil pixie. God, I was ganna kill both of them when the other two got back.

Jacinta started to speak, "well Danny over there owes me one from when I fixed precious Ferrari."

The interviewer looked at her sceptically, "You can fix cars?"

Michaela piped up after that comment, "Of course she can, her and sister are the best mechanics I know," I felt Rose smile from next to me at that comment.

"So how do you think the games going?" the reporter asked.

"It's going really well," Jacinta said with a big smile, "home teams up so there's nothing to complain about but for a more in depth answer from the pixie over there who looks to be watching the guys a bit more intently than myself though she seems to be checking a few guys out," Jacinta said laughing, while I started seeing red at that comment. I felt the rest of the family trying to hold back laughter.

"Ok well you caught me," Michaela said with a huge smile, "you know I love muscly guys running around showing off but I know u think number 12's butt is cute in those shorts." I felt Rose stiffen while I was the one trying to hold back laughter with the family.

Jacinta laughed, "At least I'm only checking out one guy you're checking them all out," Michaela laughed, blowing a kiss at the camera.

"Touché," she admitted after a minute. "But you only live once, excuse us but we're going to get refreshments."

The whole stadium was laughing their guts out watching the girls interview on the big TV's there. And was number 12 _blushing._

"Oh, we better stop talking before number 12 dies of embarrassment," Michaela said. Everyone in the stadium and the living room was cracking up, while 12 got even redder.

"Yes, we can't have any players dying," the interviewer agreed. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Pleasure," Michaela said with a smile.

"Oh and 12," Jacinta said, "I'm not lying."

I pressed mute on the TV and turned to my family, who were all trying to suppress laughter. "They are _so_ dead."

Jacinta POV

There was 30 seconds left in the game. The guy Michaela had been eyeing the most had gotten the ball and was dribeling it up the field. He got to just before the goal when someone from seattel cut him off. He looked around for someone to pass it to. He noticed the Seattle guy was standing with his legs apart. He got a glint in his eyes, as he kicked the ball straight through the guys legs into the goal, right before the buzzer.

Everyone in the crowd went wild, as Michaela and I started jumping up and down, well as much as you can in 5 inch heels.

I watched as the one who had just scord the goal started hugging number 12. They looked like good friends. The whole team got together for a group hug, yelling for joy. The President of soccer came onto the field, handing the team captain the trophy.

We watched as everyone started jump for joy again.

"Screw this," I herd Michaela mutter at vampire speed, turning on her heel and heading out the door.

"Michaela!" I yelled running out the door after her.

I ran down the stairs, not being able to use vampire speed because of all the human around. Grrr! I was going to kill that girl. I followed her sent through all the humans to the side of the field.

When I got there, she was charming the security guard into letting her on the field. I was about to reach her before the security shut the gate.

I watched petrified as she walked across the field. Shaking her but for all the guys. Good, Emmett is ganna kill her. The camera saw her walking and directed the lense at her. She appeared on the big screen, with everyone either watching her on the TV or field.

She kept her head held high, walking straight up to the guy she had been watching. What happened next nearly gave me a heart attack, if that's possible.

She gabbed the guy's collar and crashed his lips down on her. All the crowed was either 'awwing' or starring at them dum found.

"Un-bloody-believable. She can't 2 minutes without doing something crazy," I said as I stood at the edge of the field. "Always has to be noticed. I'm ganna die a very young age if she isn't careful," though I don't know how a vampire can die. But knowing her, she might just make it happen. "God," I said, really annoyed.

"She obviously knows how to make an appearance," a male voice said from beside me.

I looked over to see none other than number 12 standing there with a smirk on his face. Oh god he was hot. He was about 6 foot, with chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, and those mucels. Cue to swoon, "But I don't think my friend will mind."

"So, what's the name?" I said with a coy smile, "I can't really go round calling you number 12 or sexy stranger," I said.

"I wouldn't mind you calling me the later," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh," I said with a laugh, "I know you wouldn't."

"Name's Ethan," he said holding out his hand.

"Jacinta, but I rather Jay," I said, holding out my hand. "I catch you around," I said, putting a piece of paper with my number on it in his pocket.

"Michaela!" I yelled across the field.

She looked over at me with the expression of a five year old who had bee caught stealing a cookie. She got out of the group of guys and came over to me. "Lets go," I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out to the parking lot.

When we got to the car, I popped the trunk and grabbed my tank top and shorts out.

"I have to get out of this dress," I said to Mickers. She nodded and we got into the car.

I changed at vampire speed and looked over at Michaela.

"Mind telling me what you were doing out there?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

We sat in the car talking for a while, before she turned the keys and reversed out.

As we were driving along the deserted street, grey sky over head, I notice a bus pulled over. "Lets check it out," Michaela said, pulling over.

When the car pulled up, I think nearly every guy, who I had now worked out were the soccer players, were droling. We both got out and walked up to the front of the bus, where the driver was standing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me then back at the bus. "It broke down and I have no clue how to fix it."

"Do you have a tool kit?" I asked, all the boys were looking at me like I'd grown another head.

"Yes," he said.

"Good. I'm ganna need it," I said. "Could one of you be a doll and go get it for me?"

One of the guys can back and handed me the toolbox, "Thanks," I said, kneeling on the ground.

I laid down on the ground and pulled myself under the car. After a few seconds of looking I found the problem. I picked up the tools and started to fix it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mickers getting way to close to one of the guys. "Whatever you're about to do Michaela," I said, "you can stop it right now."

The boys laughed while Mickers muttered something along the lines of 'you're no fun.'

I finished fixing the bus and came out from under it. "Try it now," I said to the driver, wiping my hands clean.

He got back on the bus and turned the key. The engine purred to life.

All the boys looked at me with open mouths. "And that's how you do it boys."

I noticed Ethan's face among them and winked, he smiled back, his checks looking a bit pink.

Mickers and I went back to our car and got in. I waved at the boys as we speed off.

I knew that interview had gone on TV. And I knew Emmett would've been watching. So I was really dreading the horror awaiting us at home.


	24. concert tour?

**An: just so u no. I don't own twilight. Unfortunately. **

**Concert tour? **

Ryan and I were on our way to the Cullen's house to tell the family they could come home without me killing them. God, that was the best weekend of my life.

As we pulled up, I saw a green Lamborghini parked out the front. Girls must have gotten a car, it had been parked less than a minute ago. I looked at Ryan and shrugged. We got out of the car and headed up to the house. As we entered the door, my vampire hearing was assaulted by Emmett's yelling.

"WHAT THE HEEL DO YOU GIRLS THINK YOU WERE DOING!?!?" he roared at Mickers and Jay, who looked like they were about to sink into the couch. The rest of the family was mulling around, trying to contain their laughter, even Rose.

"What exactly did they do?" I asked as everyone turned to look at me and Ryan.

"They did this," Emmett said, picking up the remote and pointed it at the TV. An interview with the girls came up on the screen. It was absolutely down right hilarious some of the things they were saying. The whole family was rolling around in laughter, the girls even cracked a smile, but Emmett's face was still hard.

"That's not the worst of it," Emmett said.

"Correction," Jacinta said, "That is the worst of it for me. Michaela on the other hand, not so much," ok, now I had to know what they were talking about.

Emmett turned the TV on again, this time showing Michaela strutting across the field after England had won and kissing one of the players. I was so gob smacked, I could barely form a current thought. "Wow."

Alice danced over to Mickers and gave her a hi-5.

Jay buried her head in her hands, "I swear, if you ever do anything like that to me again, I will kick your ass into the next millennium."

I had to laugh at that one. Jacinta was so like me, always being the grown up, looking out for everyone else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward giving me a lust filled look. Ugh! Why cant he just get over it a be happy with Tanya?

I looked at the bonds and noticed he still had the same connection to Tanya and me. Ugh. Why can't I change that so he only likes Tanya? Wait. I may not be able to, but I know someone who can.

I looked over to the girls. Emmett looked like he was about to start again. Better save them before he gets to carried away. "Emmett? Can I borrow the girls for a second?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh…" he started before I cut him off.

"Thanks," I said. The girls jumped up with a grateful look and followed me. As soon as we were outside I turned to them, "I really only needed Jacinta, I just thought I'd save your but too," I said to Michaela.

"Thanks," she said, climbing up the wall to Alice's room.

"Follow me," I said to Jacinta as we ran into the surrounding woods. Once we were far enough away I turned to face her, "I need your help."

"Me?" she asked. "Are you sure there's no one better to help you out?"

"Trust me," I said, "you're the _only _one who can help me."

"You see the bonds people share, correct?"

"Yeh."

"But you can also alter those bonds right?" I asked.

"Yeh, I can alter them. But I can't turn undying love to hate. Well, not yet anyway," she said.

"Don't worry, I don't need you to do anything that extreme," I laughed.

"What do you need me to do then?" she asked.

"I need you to make Edward only think of me as a friend and Tanya as his mate," I said.

"You mean copper toilet brush?" she asked, using Michaela's term for him.

"That's the one," I said, laughing with her.

She closed her eyes in what looked like concentration. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes.

"What did you just do?" I asked her.

"I just altered the bonds," she said. Wow.

"Don't you have to be closer to do that?" I asked, if she didn't, then this was one heck of a gift.

"No, if I've met a person, I can alter their bonds from just about anywhere," she said, shrugging her shoulders. I swear my eyes nearly feel out of my sockets.

"Hey Bella?" she asked, almost looking scared.

"Yes."

"There is something I didn't tell you about my power, only Michaela knows," she said looking down at the ground. "I see how bonds came to form. I've seen how you met and the Cullen's, I've seen what happened to get you and Victoria so close. I've seen what happened when Edward got with Tanya." Wow that is cool. "But I can also change the past, to stop a bond from forming, I can alter history."

"And you didn't tell us?" I asked.

"No," she said, forcefully pushing her hair away from her face. "Not even Michaela knows about the altering history so people don't meet thing."

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?" I asked. God she must be going through hell.

"Why do you think?" she asked looking up at me.

Realisation dawned on me, "The Volturi."

She nodded, "If they found out, Aro would want me to join," she said, with a said smile, "same goes for you."

She gave me a hug. "Edward shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"I owe you one," I said as we raced back to the Cullen's house.

Just as we walked through the door my cell phone went off.

_I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me. _

Angel. "Hello, Bella Hunter speaking."

_Hello Bella, this is Mr. Rileys. _

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

_I was wondering if you would consider going on a concert tour next month. _

"Concert tour?"

_Yes, you have become quite popular around the world. You would be travelling to America and Europe. _

"Would I be able to bring my family with me?"

_You would be able to bring ten people. Non-negotiable. UMG would also supply you with your own personal jet and tour bus, top of the range and state of the art. _

"When do we leave?"

_One week. _

"Very well, send me the information ASAP."

_Of course Miss Hunter. Good day. _

I hung up the phone and looked at my family. "I'm going on concert tour." With those words everyone was around me wanting to know details.

"Thing is I can only bring ten people with me. So everyone sit down while we decide who's coming."

Everyone sat down in the lounge room to see who was coming.

"Ok, Ryan a Victoria, no questions asked," I said while everyone nodded. "Rose, which means Emmett and Andy are a package deal," I said. That gave us six. "And I know you just got your sisters back. And those two can bust some wicked moves, so Michaela and Jacinta are coming." The two of them did that handshake they always do. I honestly didn't know the other two I should take. I sighed. "Ok, I don't know who else to take so decide amongst yourselves." I said.

Everyone turned to each other and started discussing it. After about 5 minutes they had come to a discission. "Jasper and I are ganna come as well," Alice said.

Michaela squealed in union with Alice. "You have to let us pick outfits!" Michaela yelled.

Jacinta looked at me, "They will never shut up if you don't let them."

"Deal," I said.

The two of them started squealing and planning.

"When do we leave?" Alice asked.

"Next week," I said. This brought on a new wave of how much they had to prepare.

"I'm ganna have a new album for the tour, some will be my really old songs, some will be recent. I'm ganna book the recording studio for tomorrow. But before I do, do you guys want to hear a song that's ganna be on there?" everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Victoria, front and centre," I said as we got up to stand in front of them.

"Which one?"

"When it all fall apart."

"1, 2, 3, 4."

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I've shed)  
When I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_Cause baby  
Everything is f'd up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No... _

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_Cause baby  
Everything is f'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No... _

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again_

_Everything is f'd up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No  
Everything is f'd up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself out cause things are messed up_

_Everything is f'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all... _

Everyone started cheering. "That was awesome girls," Rose said. "When did you right it?"

"Back when there was only three Hunters," I said.

"I'm ganna go book the recording studio for tomorrow. I'm selling so well I can get in whenever I want."

As I went out of the room to call I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	25. new album

**New album **

"Everyone coming on tour downstairs now!" I yelled up the stairs at the Cullen's house. We had all decided to stay at the Cullen's last night. Ryan and I were already at the bottom of the stairs.

Jacinta was the first one to come down. She was wearing faded blue skinny jeans with a pair of black thongs. Her top was silky black elbow length button up, tied up at her rib cage. She was dressed exactly the same as me, only I was wearing white instead of black.

"The others will be a while," she said, pulling out her iPod and playing my album.

Jasper and Emmett were ready next. Both wearing jeans and hoodies like Ryan. Rose and Victoria came next, wearing a pair of black jeans with an of the shoulders blood red top. "The pixies should be down soon." Rose said.

After a minute, the pixies emerged wearing practically identical outfits. They were wearing glittery tops that came to just below their buts, with black miniskirts underneath and knee length stiletto boots.

"Lets go," I said, as we went out to the garage.

The pixies got into Jay's BMW. The boys got into Jasper's Austin Martin. And we got into Victoria's Porsche. We all drove to the studio, parking outback.

When we walked in, the lady behind the counter just nodded for me to continue down to the recording studio I use. When we got there, Nick was already waiting for us.

"Hey Bella. I'm ready to be blow away," he said, while I laughed.

"Ok, I'm ganna record Behind these Hazel Eyes first," I said, walking into the studio and putting on the headphones. Nick put his thumb up to say he was ready.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Is there anything you can't do Bella?" that was absolutely amazing," Nick said.

I laughed. "Thanks, I'm ganna do shadow of the night."

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_You said, oh, girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said, you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt_

_Ransom my heart, baby, don't look back  
'Cause we got nobody else_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_You know that sometimes it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last_

_You can cry tough, baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right _

"Flawless as always, lets see how much of a role we can make," Nick said.

I laughed as I continued to the next song. "All girls in here. We're doing 4ever."

All the girls came in here and put headphones on.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

_Here we are so what you ganna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their ganna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

_Come on baby we _are_ ganna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we _are_ ganna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

_Come on baby we_ are_ ganna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Come on baby we _are_ ganna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

We all hi-fived and laughed. I sang Burn, Don't let Me get Me, Heartbreaker, Get this Party Started, If it's Lovin' that you want, Shut up and Drive and Headstrong.

"Ok, that's all my songs but there is another song I want recorded," I said, walking out of the room.

"What song?" Nick asked.

"Their song," I said, nodding towards Michaela and Jacinta.

"Ours?" Jacinta said. "You mean Single Ladies?"

"That's the one."

"Are you sure?" Michaela asked from next to her.

"Of course, get in there."

The two of them got up and went in to record the song. Let me be the first say, it sounded even better than I remembered.

"Ok every one, lets go. We have to be back tomorrow for Music Videos," I said. We all headed outside for the cars.

Five minutes later we were all trudging through the door of our house.

"Ok everyone," I said as we walked into the living room. "I was thinking of changing our appearances for this new album. Like for me, Victoria and Rose and other simple stuff, but you other three girls can change as much as you like."

The pixies started to chat while Jacinta smirked.

"Ok, how are you three girls ganna be related to us?" I asked.

"How bout Michaela and I are Rose's twin cousins, and anyone who knows the Cullen's already think Alice is Emmett's sister," Jacinta said.

"Works for me," I said. "I'm giving myself jet black hair, you guys decide what you want," I said. I closed my eyes and changed my hair from blond to raven black with a midnight blue tinge.

"What do you want?" I asked Victoria.

"You know that reddish colour with a purple sheen to it?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, changing her hair to the colour she said. "Rose?"

"Can I just get red streaks?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I said. Easy. I turned to Jacinta.

"Can I get long brown hair with red streaks?" she asked.

"Yep," I said. That look suited her.

"Can I keep my length but have black hair with purple streaks?" Michaela asked.

I nodded, changing her hair. "Alice?"

"Same length, only blonde."

"Ok, that's everyone done. You guys like it?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. "What are we doing for the music videos?" Alice asked.

"Behind these hazel eyes is me running away from getting married. 4ever is like this nighttime pool party. If it's lovin' that you want is at the beach and jet skiing. Shadow of the night is us running through a dark forest and also just singing. Burn is me pulling up in a car then all the girls dancing with flame behind us. Shut up and Drive, all the girls are playing sexy mechanics, Rose and Jay will be my right hand women," the girls hi-fived. "And get this party started is us trying to get into the party then dancing once we're there."

"Ok. Lets go Mickers," Alice said, getting up.

"Where are you guys going?" Jacinta asked.

"Paris of course," Alice said. "We need outfits for everyone. For the music videos and the tour."

"Love you darling, see you later," Michaela said as they left the room.

God these pixies were going to be a handful.


	26. plain crash almost

**Plain Crash. Almost **

We all stood on the tarmac, waiting to board the plain. Alice and Michaela had insisted on dressing us. Which I really regret letting them do. I was in a tight black denim mini skirt and midnight blue silky alter top with a black leather jacket and knee length blue leather boots. Jacinta was dressed the same as me, only in white and red. Rose and Victoria were dress in similar outfits. Both wearing skinny jeans, Rose blue and Victoria black and of the shoulder elbow length tops, Rose red and Victoria purple. But the pixies were the ones that really stood out. They were both wearing halter dress that came to mid thigh, Michaela gold and Alice silver, with glittery Jimmy Choo stilettos.

Finally, the pilot came out. "You can board now," he said.

We all climbed the steps and entered the plain. Oh. My. God. This plain was amazing.

There were flat screen TV's with video games connected. The couches looked so comfy that I went over and sank into one. The pilot came in and noticed us all lounging around. "We will be taking off in two minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

We all sat up straighter and put the seatbelts on. Alice pulled out a copy of Vouge and started flipping through it with Michaela reading over her shoulder. Jacinta picked up a book and started reading. Jasper and Emmett grabbed the controllers and started playing video games. While I put my head on Ryan's shoulder and listened to some music.

I felt the plain start to move and gain speed. The plain gather speed for a few minutes before it launched into the air. I felt the sensation of my stomach dropping, but after a second the felling went away.

The ride was smooth and comfortable, with the boys yelling at the TV screen and the girls discussing the latest fashion.

All of a sudden, Alice completely fazed out. A few seconds later she came back with a look of horror on her face. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, trying to comfort his frantic wife.

"This plain is going to crash in 90 seconds," she said.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time, all looking frantic.

"Is there anyway we can make it look possible for us to survive?" I asked, trying to think of a way out of this.

"No, the crash would kill any human," she said panicking.

"There is no way this plain will stay in the air," Rose said.

"Maybe not," Jacinta said. I think everyone was surprised because they hadn't heard her say anything yet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She better not be wasting our time.

"Well Michaela makes things invisible by manipulating their cells. What if she manipulated the air and plain cells to make us stay air born?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her like she had grown two heads. But the more I thought about it, the better it sounded. I turned to Michaela.

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked. She looked scared but nodded.

"I can try," she said.

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in concentration.

"Feeling a consternated are we Mickey?" Emmett asked laughing. God I was to kill that boy later.

"Emmett!" Michaela yelled still not opening her eyes. "I am trying to keep a 400 ton plain from crashing to the ground. That requires a lot of concentration. How about you try and do what I'm doing. No wait don't bother. What I'm doing clearly requires a large amount of brain cells to work. Which you obviously don't posses. So shut up!" I everyone lapsed into a stunned silence, though I could tell everyone was trying to hold back laughter at Michaela's comment.

Alice closed her eyes, trying to see the future. "Keep it up for three more minutes and we'll land without a glitch," she said.

Everyone was silent, crossing their fingers and praying this was going to work. Michaela's face was absolutely priceless as she concentrated.

I looked out the window to see New York coming into complete focus, we should land in about a minute. I was preying to high heavens that we would land properly.

God was obviously in a good mood today, because exactly 47 seconds later, we touched down. Everyone let out a breath and started hugging Michaela.

"You two have some interesting powers don't you?" I asked Michaela and Jacinta.

"Well we are very interesting girls," Jacinta said, lightening the mood. Everyone laughed at that one.

The plain finally stopped moving and everyone started to get up. We all got off the plain as quickly as possible, Emmett even going so far as to yell 'land' when we touched the ground. Rose gave him a smack on the head for that one.

Because we were on a private plain, we got our bags passed to us on the tarmac. It was sunny today, but I just modified or skin so no one would notice.

As we walked out the doors to get in the limo, I noticed Ryan looking around with a vacant look in his eyes. That's when it hit. God why didn't I think of this sooner? Ryan lived here for the first 18 years of his life. He has got to be feeling home sick.

"You ok?" I asked, walking up to him and slipping my hand into his.

He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. "Just a bit home sick."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. We walked together and were the last ones to slid into the limo. Ryan shut the door and the driver started the car.

"So where are we staying?" Rose asked, trying not to wake Andy, who was sleeping in her arms.

I looked at the piece of paper that had all the information on it and burst out laughing when I saw where we were staying.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, she was looking at me like I'd lost it or something.

"We're staying at the pent house of the Peninsula for the next four days while we're here," I said.

Victoria and Ryan both burst out laughing when they heard where we were staying.

"What's so funny about staying in the best hotel in New York?" Michaela asked.

"We used to live in the pent house," Victoria said. "They obviously haven't found anyone to buy, so they just make it a hotel suite."

"Did you know they kept all our old furniture? It's the best furnished suite in the hotel," I said.

"Ohhh," Victoria said. "Shoty my room!"

"Shoty mine!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed at our little outburst. "Thank God we don't look like we used to."

When we got to the hotel, the bellboys came out and took our luggage. One of them handed me a room key and said our bags were already upstairs. I thanked him and handed him 20 dollars.

We walked to the pent house elevator and I put the key. The doors opened instantly and we all piled in. The elevator reached the top and the doors opened with a bing.

God, it hadn't changed a bit.

"Victoria and I will be in my room. Everyone else can go where they want," I said.

We all got out of the elevator and grabbed our bags and headed to our respected rooms.

When we entered my room I through my bag on the bed and walked out the door.

"Everyone one must be in the living room in exactly three hours or we are leaving without you!" I yelled.

I herd ok's from around the house. I nodded with satisfaction and headed back into my room.

Victoria had both our suitcases open and was going through them. "We need to find outfits now!" she said.

I laughed at how serious she was being and went over to look with her. After looking through all my close I found the perfect outfit.

The top was a black elbow length deep v-neck tunic, with creases all around it. My jeans were dark faded skinny leg, with the black Dereon symbol on each back pocked, with white chunky heals.

I had done my hair in a side part. With it straight, but still having shape at the end.

Victoria had a strapless leopard print top, with a thin strap tying around her neck that hugged her bobs and was light around her body. She had h pair of black skinny leg, with the gold Dereon symbol on one back pocket and the word Dereon in gold on the other. Her shoes were leopard print stilettos.

Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail, that said I'm sexy without trying.

"Lets go see what everyone else is doing," I said.

When we walked into the living room, I was super surprised to see Michaela and Jacinta already there. They were wearing the exact same outfit only in different colors. It was a strapless sequenced dress that was completely sequenced at the top. There was a ribbon underneath their bobs, with a light flowy material for the skirt, with the sequences getting further apart until there weren't any. In typical Michaela style, the dresses came up four inches above their knees. Michaela's was red sequences on a white material, while Jacinta's was blue and brown sequences on a blue material.

"Those dresses look awesome," I said.

"Not to bad yourself," Jacinta said. "We just figured since we were meant to be the young ones we would dress like it."

"Everyone must be in the living room in 2 minutes or we are leaving without you!" I yelled. I herd rustling and thirty seconds later everyone appeared in front of me. Rose was wearing white skinny leg Dereon jeans with a white long sleeve top that gold print on it. Her shoes were white chunky heals with gold metal pieces.

Alice was wearing a black tight singlet dress that came mid thigh with silver print all over it, with a pair of black stilettos.

The boys were all in their usual jeans and hoddies.

"Let's go."


	27. proposal

_an: don't own twilight_

**Proposal **

I stood backstage, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves.

The clock read exactly six o'clock and the girls went out on stage. They were being my opening act.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Michaela yelled into her mic.

"Good!" everyone yelled.

"Bella will be out momentarily. But for now, we're ganna keep you entertained with a song we wrote for all the single ladies in here," Jacinta yelled.

Everyone cheered as the girls started to sign. They were a huge success. When they finished Jacinta finished.

"Ok, that was opener. Now prepare for the main event. Please put your hands together for Bella Hunter and the girls!" everyone started screaming while the girls exited the stage and we entered.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled.

People started yelling and screaming even louder. "Tonight I'm ganna be introducing the songs on my new album 4ever!" everyone started going wild.

"So we're ganna start off with one of my older songs called Heartbreaker."

_I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye_

_Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?_

_What about the way you say you love me all the time_

_Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?_

_There's a ring around my finger,_

_But will you change your mind?_

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful,_

_But that could be a lie_

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I won't be leavin' here alive, no_

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_

_Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side_

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now_

_Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around_

_But there's always this one question_

_That keeps me up at night_

_Are you my greatest love_

_Or disappointment in my life?_

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I might as well lay down and die_

_I'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh_

_Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me_

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker_

_This time around I won't survive_

_Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I might as well lay down and die, oh_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

When I finished singing everyone started to go wild. "Did you guys like that one?"

"YES!!!" they all yelled back.

"Do you think they liked it?" I asked Rose.

"I think they did," she said.

"Ok, we're ganna sing Shut up and drive now," I said. With that, Victoria and Alice left the stage, and Jacinta came back on wearing white Dereon mini shorts and a white T-shirt with gold print. Basically a shorter version of what Rose was wearing.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_I got class like a 57 cadillac_

_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle whats under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)_

_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_

_Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried_

_So step inside and ride_

_(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive) _

Everyone loved all the songs on my album. After we had sung them all I put the crowed to a vote.

"Do you guys want Love Story or Who Knew?"

"Love Story! Love Story! Love Story!"

I started singing with the crowd singing along with me.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_,

I was about to start singing again when Ryan turned me to face him and started singing.

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box that had a silver ring, with a diamond in the middle and two smaller sapphires on either side.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on my finger. Ignoring everyone, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Everyone in the crowed was awing and wolf whistling.

Victoria took the mic from me and started to talk. "Ok. That's it for tonight. Hope you enjoyed the show. CD's will be on sale outside the doors."

Ryan put his arm around my waist and we walked off the stage. Everyone bombarded us with hugs when we got off the stage.

"That was so sweet," Rose said. "Why cant you be that sweet?" she asked Emmett.

"Because you know I'm not really like that Rose I" he was about to continue when Michaela cut him off.

"Take some advice from your sister and quit while you're ahead." He nodded and we walked down the hall to my room.

"There's a hug party in an hour if you guys want to go," Jacinta said.

We were about to reply when the pixies told us we were all going no matter what we said.

"We're picking outfits and no one is complaining," Alice said. We all nodded obediently and preyed that they weren't about to kill us.

They gave me an electric blue spaghetti strap dress with a thick black belt and a short skirt. Victoria had a strapless purple dress with a black dots and a belt around her waist and a puffy skirt. Rose had a gold dress with a deep v-neck and a thick belt and a flowy skirt. Jacinta had a strapless black dress with white spots and a pink belt under her bobs with a layer of pink coming out under the dress. Michaela was wearing a halter baby pink dress that had different pinks all over it with a pink belt under her ribs. Alice was wearing a patterned cream halter dress, with a thick rainbow belt and a silky skirt.

"Lets go see how good this party is."

We went outside to the waiting limo and everyone hopped in. the ride was about ten minutes, before we stopped outside a club. The bouncer saw me and let us all straight in.

When we entered the music was pumping through the speakers. Before we had even taken a step, Michaela was off, with Jacinta trying to keep up.

"Lets dance," Ryan said. I laughed as we headed for the dance floor.

Jacinta POV

When I finally found Michaela, she was kissing some hot guy over by the bar. I walked over to them and waited patiently for them to break apart. By the tome they had broken apart Emmett had come up behind me.

She looked at me and Emmett while the other guy tried to sneak away quietly. I was about to say something before Emmett started yelling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" he yelled.

Michaela just looked at him, completely unfazed by his outburst. "I'm being a teenager Emmett. Deal with it."

"I don't want to see you doing anything like this again. You hear me?" he said, his anger showing.

"And what makes you think I'm ganna listen to you? You haven't been here for the last 75 years. Sorry, you may be my brother, but you don't own me. So don't expect me to do what you tell me to. You haven't earned that of me." With that, she got up and went god knows where.

Emmett turned to me. "Why wont she listen to me?"

I sighed. "Emmett, you haven't been there for 75 years. You weren't there for her when she was changed. You weren't there for everything. Sorry, but you do have to urn her respect. I've earned it. That's why should have let me handle that situation," I said.

He was about to reply when the DJ said that someone was going to sing live. Everyone turned to the stage. I was shocked to seem Michaela up there.

"Ok, this is a I wrote. Hope everyone likes it."

_Alright sir_

_Sure I'll have another one it's early_

_Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)_

_Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)_

_Trust me_

_I'm the instigator of underwear_

_Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)_

_I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)_

_So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon_

_It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy! _

_I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic! _

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)_

_Alright ma'am (ma'am)_

_Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)_

_He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out_

_He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down_

_This happens all the time_

_I'm a story to tell the alibi_

_They wanna go home I asked them (why)_

_It's daylight (not night)_

_They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)_

_It gets to be too much sometimes_

_It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy! _

_I can't help I like to party it's genetic! _

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)_

_I'm off to see the doctor_

_I hope she has a cure_

_I hope she makes me better_

_What does that even mean? (we don't know! )_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy! _

_I can't help it I like to party it's genetic! _

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy! _

_I can't help it I like to party it's genetic! _

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy! _

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic! _

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)_

As she was singing she jumped off the stage and started dancing her way towards me.

_I'm a good excuse (good excuse)_

_To be a bad influence on you and you and you_

_You're too tired_

_You're not too tired! _

She got to me and handed me the mic and said one word. "Sing."


	28. Comming Home

3rd person

"No," Jacinta said defiantly, before turning and heading for the door.

She felt the weight of the stares of her family as she retreated as quickly as she could. She burst into the fresh air of the back alley and gasped for breath, before leaning against the hard stone wall. Her head felt like a tower of brick was being repeatedly bashed against the side of it.

The door burst open again and Michaela came out. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What?"

"I didn't realize how soft you'd actually become until I saw you walk out of the club. What's happened to you?" she spat.

"I'm over it. Why are we even doing this?" and it's true. she was over it.

"You know why. Now grow a spine and get back in there and SING!"

"You know what Michaela? I don't orders from you. I have a massive migraine, and I don't feel like dealing with you right now. So for once, could you stop all these childish games and leave me ALONE!"

She looked like I had just slapped her in the face. And Jacinta had to admit, it felt good to actually say what she thought for once. But she knew it was wrong for me to say all those things like that. "I'm sorry. But I really don't feel well, tell the others I'll pack every thing for the flight. I'll see you later."

With that she jumped and gracefully leapt from roof to roof towards the hotel, feeling her migraine fade with every leap.

3rd person

_**[V] music – latest news **_

_Bella Hunters plane has just touched down in Italy. The young star exited the plane in true American fashion, wearing the flag proudly printed on her shirt. Her ring was seen up close for the first time, and it was something to see. Her fiancée was with her every step of the way as the paparazzi snapped pitchers, with none of them making any attempt to shield themselves for the onslaught of photos and questions. _

_But not everything was as perfect as usually seems to be in the young stars world. The Dynamic Due as they have come to be called, seemed to be distancing themselves from each other. The girls are normally seen side by side in matching outfits, today however, the public caught its first view of the real Jay, who seems to prefer jeans to dresses. _

_Bella refused to answer any questions that didn't relate to her music of the tour, giving the quote: 'My personal life is personal for a reason.'_

_It took ten minutes for them to make it into the terminal where they were meet with the surprise of their families waiting for them. There was a large group hug before people where given separate hugs. Ryan was seen glaring at one young man with copper hair when he gave Bella a hug who we have just found out he is an ex-boyfriend of the singer. _

_When they reached the bus, Michaela stunned everyone by walking up to a valet standing next to a Lamborghini, who gave her the keys. She got in and speed away without waiting for anyone. No one paid any attention to her besides Emmett. _

_Which begs the question, is Bella's life as perfect as it seems?" _

Bella POV

As I looked around the tour bus I couldn't help but sigh in content. My family was complete, every member with me right now. I couldn't help but feel complete and whole.

3rd person

Traffic stopped as the pixie like girl crossed the main square in Volterra city, heading towards the dark forbidding doors of the castle. She slunk through the heavy doors, the people outside were no longer able to see her.

She sashayed through the dark halls until she reached a bright reception area where a large cloaked figure was waiting for her. Faster than any human could hope to see, he picked her up and spun her around. "FELIX!" she squealed.

"Mickey! I've missed you so much. Dad's waiting for you."

"Well lets not keep him waiting," she said, pulling on the black cloak he handed her. "It's good to be home."

The entered and inconspicuous door into a large throne room where her father was waiting, "My darling little girl!" he exclaimed embracing her. "I thought I told you not to leave so much time between calls."

"I'm sorry daddy. But I had to be careful around Jay, I think she has forgotten the reason for the mission. But there is something I must tell you."  
"What is it my child?"

"It's happening to Jacinta. Bella is stealing her power. She has had a migraine and I don't think she's realized what's happening yet."

"This is Most disturbing news," he said in concern. "Luckily her power is protecting her from the attack, but we don't know how long that will last. Felix?"

"Yes Aro?" he replied.

"You know what to do."

Felix nodded and left the room quickly.

"Come my child," he said, holding his hand out to her. "We have much to discuss."

_**Hey everyone. **_

_**sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but I'm getting around to it. I have recently been re-reading my story and realise I can barely call it that. My spelling and grammar is **__**TERRIBLE!!!!!**__** There are also holes in the plot line and the story just isn't going where I want it to go. **_

**_I am going to finish the story then go back and fix everything up. I am asking everyone to PM me about where they want this story to finish. I will look at what eveyone has to say before i talk to Michaela about where this story. _**

**_feel free to cyber yell at me for the long wait for updates. but plz plz plz plz plz! message me. without you input the ending will probably take forever for me to finish and will not be as good as it could be.  
_**


	29. AN

**IMPORTANT:  
**

**Great news, after only a few days, has agreed to take over this story for me. **

**We've agreed that if anyone still wants to use the ideas or story we're happy to let you, as long as you get our permission first. **

**I will no longer have any updates posted here, so if you wish to read more you'll have to go to site. Please don't ask her how long it will take things to get up and running, as it is a lot of editing to get this story back up to scratch. **

**Thank you to all those people who have continued to read, I loved the support you gave me, now could you please show the same support to her. **

**Happy Reading.**


End file.
